Second Chances in Snow
by WolfyVonHowl
Summary: After Beth's death everyone is on edge especially Daryl. Heading to Alexandria Daryl splits from the group to hunt when he spots blonde hair killing a walker. [Daryl x OC] [Michonne x Rick]
1. Chapter 1

The Walking dead

Name: Skylar Lumina Snow

Hair: long platinum blonde hair

Eyes: electric blue

Pale skin

Petite

Summary: after Beth's death everyone is on edge especially Daryl. Heading to Alexandria Daryl splits from the group to hunt when he spots blonde hair killing a walker.

A/N Ok so its my first Fic on the walking dead don't own anything but my character and the storyline and if you don't like it im sorry but there is a back button for a reason ((sorry for the sass)) if you do well thank you and review J

Chapter one

Daryl pov

I was there I was right there for gods sake we found her Beth the one girl I would change for the one that made me feel hope. How can in a split second that change so quickly I hear the gunshot and I saw red as I shot Don. Beth was on the floor laying in her own blood. I ran towards her and held her close her blood covering my arms "Don't do this to me girl, don't do this Beth you just can't die," I cried as I whispered into her hair.

She was gone her body was cold and so was my mind as we left that stupid hospital with her in my arms as I see Maggie running full of joy until she saw who I was carrying and fell to the floor screaming bloody murder. I wouldn't blame her Beth was the only bloods her had left and knowing she was told her baby sister was alive but dead when she gets there.

We quickly left that forsaken hospital and went to bury Beth I couldn't be there so I went to scout the area and brutally killed three walkers. Once I got back they all were ready to go I looked at the fresh pile of dirt and left a red rose I found near one of the nearby gardens it was a little wilted by the edges but I needed to leave something there.

Time skip

After that day I couldn't rest I had nightmares of that day that I just couldn't. we are headed to a safe place called Alexandria. This guy says its safe and we do need a safe place for little ass-kicker here I kissed her forehead at the thought of her being able to be raised normally. We found a small cabin so we can wait it out so that the baby can nap we don't need her crying on the road and have walkers hear her. When we entered the cabin it seemed occupied but no one was home, "Cabins been empty for some hours." I looked at Rick as he scratched his beard

"Think they moved somewhere else?" he asked while looking around the cabin. "If ya want I have a look around," I suggested passing Judith to Carl. Rick nodded accepting the suggestion as I strapped my bow to my back. "may I come along," I turned to see Maggie she had dark circles under her eyes Glen tells me she has been crying herself to sleep since Beth.

"Sure why not," opening the door to see the sun going down we quickly went out and scouted the entire area when there was a rustle in the bushes there it was a lone walker, it walked toward us with a swift motion. I pierced my blade thru its decaying skull when it was within reach. As the body fell its weight crunched the leaves on the floor I looked up quickly to see it had friends. They were faster than the one I took down cause in a blink of an eye Maggie was almost on the ground as a walker started to push her down I tried to help but I had trouble of my own.

"Are you ok?" I heard a voice but it wasn't Maggie's or anyone's voice I recognized ,who could it be till the sight of blonde hair filled my eyes as she went to Maggie and dug her blade into the walkers head and pushed it off of her. "You guys could have been eaten," she told us as she cleaned her blade I was lost in thought am I dreaming or am I dead. "Beth?" I heard Maggie's voice crack as she went closer to the girl. Then at that moment I knew she thought the same thing. The girl looked at Maggie and backed up a bit. "my name isn't Beth its Skylar."

With one look I looked in her eyes Beth had grey green eyes this girl had the most bluest of blue eyes that could make you drown. "Are you alone?" she asked us. Before I could even think of anything, "No are you alone?" Great I bet she isn't alone and by the looks of it she was covered in blood that wasn't hers. The look on her face was somewhat sad her jaw clenched. "Yes, I've been alone for some time." Her hands turned to fists.

"Who's bloods on you?" I asked her and the sudden change in her eyes became more narrow and fierce. "My Fathers and walkers." So many thoughts came to my head as in 'why would she kill her father' and 'how could she get that much blood on her'. The sound of footsteps knocked me bock out of my thoughts. "so you are you guys hungry I have a ton of food how many people do you guys have I mean the cabin can hold but yeah just need a head count." Once she said cabin I knew we already found it. Maggie looked at me and had a nervous smile saying 'how do we tell her we found it'. "I'm Maggie and that's Daryl and i think we may have came across that cabin." She giggled a bit trying to feel kind of bad.

Once we got there Judith was being a little fussy that we can hear her out the door a bit. "you guys have a baby?" her eyes began to tear up as she opened the door when everyone saw her they just looked at her blond hair and eyes began to widen. Skylar looked at Judith with a teary smile and Judith just giggled and outstretched her arms. Rick looked at us and back at the mysterious girl. "looks like you all have made yourselves comfortable my name is Skylar Snow but just call me Skylar Sky whatever." She shrugged as she introduced herself. "She must be hungry would you like some food or something I've got peaches?" rick got up and looked at her questioning "why are you willing to help us you don't know us and is anyone else going to get here or are you by yourself."

She sighed "like I told Maggie and Daryl over there it is just me and has been that way for some time now." As she answered she popped open a floorboard and took out some canned peaches and pineapples. "Oh and the reason why I'm helping you is because I'm not an ass my mother taught me help those who you think are kind and deserve to be helped or what my sister taught me help people and you will find those who will truly appreciate you for you and your kindness." As she spoke I could feel her voice waver I could tell that she lost her sister and her mother.

"So yeah…um...I'm going to wash up there's food around you eat as much as you want" as she got up she looked at Judith, "especially you ya cutie." She giggled and left. Carl got up and cleared his throat and looked at the Skylar in awe as she left. "Ok who else thinks she's cool, but most of all, looks like Beth." He started to look around when he saw something in the corner. "Whoa cool look dad she can work a bow too." He said as he walked closer to it. "Be careful Carl remember it's not yours." Carl at first rolled his eyes as he picked it up as he positioned his arms into place.

"You have the position right but you still need to learn the basics I could teach you if you'd like and if your father would allow it." Skylar said as she came back into the room wiping her face off it looked cleaner and she smiled and looked at rick as he scratched his beard. "Don't worry it will get there," she winked and giggled as she walked to a corner and sat down with a can of peaches. "So where are you guys heading" She questioned as she ate a peach with a smile. Rick just examined her for a moment probably thinking weather to answer or not. "We are heading to this so called safe place called Alexandria," Judith yawned as he smiled down at her I looked at Skylar and her smile was gone. The look she had was just full of sadness she just cleared her throat and started to put things away. Rick noticed her and her emotion change and just looked at me.

I kept watch near the window everyone was asleep except I heard whimpers. It wasn't Maggie because she was smiling in Glens arms first time she fell asleep with a smile in a long time. The whimper came to my attention as I looked in the direction where Skylar was. I went to her and once I saw her face fully she clenching a sweater and a stuffed wolf as her other hand was pressed to her mouth trying to silence her cries. I guess she heard me or felt me approaching and sat up. When she sat up the moon light hit her face, her face drenched in her own tears. Trying to clean her tears I sat down near her don't know why I'm getting so kind and soft but it must hurt what she's going through plus being alone for some time. "I'm sorry was I too loud" she sniffled as she sadly smiled at me. Her eyes were red from the tears that burned her eyes. "I was awake already you ok?" I said while slowly sitting down near her. She started to fiddle with her fingers I noticed she would pick at the edges of skin on her finger. She bit her lip harder after each pick of her finger. I came closer and placed a hand on her head as much as it isn't me I feel close to her. She flinched at my touch, "Don't worry you're not alone anymore you don't seem like a bad person." She smiled and surprised me with a hug I accepted it and patted her back. "you need to sleep cause you'll need it tomorrow that's if Rick will accept you to join really." With that remark I felt her go back to lie on the ground, and slowly fall asleep. I knew she was asleep when I heard her breathing slowdown.

As morning came, and as everyone started to wake up, Skylar was in the kitchen looking for something. "Need help finding something?" I asked as I entered.

"Oh, Good morning I'm just looking for…" she paused as she got on the counter to look on the upper top shelf. "Here we go." She started to pull out a large bag as she was pulling I saw her knee leave the ledge. Her body started to slip back and she started to fall, but I leaned in quickly and caught her. She was really light her eyes were shut tightly I could also see her long lashes tilt as how tight she had them. Waiting there she was waiting for the pain of the impact that never came.

"You have to be more careful." I broke the silence she opened her eyes and saw me and just smiled shyly as I placed her back on the floor. "So what's with the bag?" I asked as she looked at me and started to skip by me.

"You'll see, come on." She said as she went toward the room where everyone was. "Umm…Rick." She made a quick halt as her voice got caught and nervous. Rick got up and looked at her harshly I just leaned on the wall and watched. Skylar dropped the bag, "my uncle told me about these just in case shit hit the fan but we never used them. I think it's time these got used don't you think." As she unzipped the bag you could see different sorts of fire arms would they have really needed this much weaponry. Rick looked at her as he got up, "First of all how many?" she gave him a questioning look. "Huh…how many?" He came closer to her, "How many walkers have you killed?!" his tone became more rough and stern. I saw that her body got stiff, "Seven…teen." She answered trying to look away. "How many people have you killed?" Ricks voice was dark and rough she took a step back. "Who was it that you killed and why did you kill them?" She just looked at him, as she did her jaw clenched. "Only one, my father, and my reason."

A/N: ok I'm going to end this here I have more written so I'll update soon. 3


	2. Chapter 2

The walking dead chapter 2

A/N: Ok here is chapter two hope this is good. Please review I need the feedback please. So let's get this chapter going.

Previously:

Rick looked at her as he got up, "First of all how many?" she gave him a questioning look. "Huh…how many?" He came closer to her, "How many walkers have you killed?!" his tone became more rough and stern. I saw that her body got stiff, "Seven…teen." She answered trying to look away. "How many people have you killed?" Ricks voice was dark and rough she took a step back. "Who was it that you killed and why did you kill them?" She just looked at him, as she did her jaw clenched. "Only one, my father, and my reason."

She stopped and looked at the floor and backed up. I could see that she was fighting the tears from escaping her eyes. "He is the reason why I'm alone, why I'm by myself. He is the reason why my brother, sister, and mother are gone. First he was a coward and pushed my brother and left him with walkers so that he could escape. He was to lazy to go out and look for food so his great idea was to send my mom and sister." She started to choke up at the thought. "My mother...my mother was pregnant and she tried protecting me when that bastard tried to...when he wanted something 'new' as he put it my mother locked me in the bathroom. When I finally got that door open, right there." She pointed to where Sasha stood. "Right there laid my mom motionless in a pool of her own blood her eye bruised . By the way she was placed I could tell he broke her neck,head injury, her neck had a strangulation bruising. I was done with this fucking abuse I couldn't just let him live for what he has done."Her hand hugged her shoulder and her other hand in a fist as she couldn't fight anymore and tears started to stream down her cheeks. " so when I saw him drinking a beer with a cigarette at hand sitting in that chair." She added as she looked at a ripped up chair in the corner. "All I saw was red next thing I knew was that I was on top of him smashing his face in with a crowbar." Her hands were shaking at the thought. "After that I still felt the adrenaline and went out hunting for walkers and here we are." She finished with a sad smile.

Rick grabbed her arm her eyes were wide trying to think what he will do. Rick pulled her into a hug and pet her head, I could hear her sobbing into his chest. Looks like my first question was just answered. " you are not a bad person I can see that." He let her go and smiled. "You're not alone anymore your with us now." She wiped her tears and smiled. Skylar took out and shared all the weapons she had. Judith woke up a little whiny so Skylar picked her up and bounced her in her arms, and with a giggle Judith stopped crying. She kissed Judith on the forehead and looked at me. "Hey," she said as Judith coo'd as she had her thumb in her mouth and the other one pulling gently at the rim of the blondes shirt. "Hey," I responded it felt kind of nice just watching Judith and Skylar bond.

"Hey Daryl in that pantry there is baby food I think it's a good time to feed this little one, isn't that right." She Eskimo kissed Judith's nose. As I opened the pantry there was applesauce, peach baby food, strawberry kiwi, and some other shit in there. I just grabbed which ever one was close enough. "Look Judith, Daryl brought peaches. She said as she placed Judith on her lap. I opened the cup and handed it to her. " I'm just so happy all this stuff won't go to waist." She had a sad smile as she fed Judith a spoon of peachy pudding crap. " I noticed you have a ton of peaches in fruit and baby food, addicted much?" I said with a smile as I sat across from them. " well I love peaches and my mom had peach cravings." She giggled scooping the access food spilling from Judith's mouth, before feeding her once more. She started to hum as she fed Judith. Judith clapped her lips as she ate while clapping to the soft hum. Just looking at the scene before me made me calm and it made me feel like I could watch it for hours. Once Skylar finished feeding Judith she started cleaning Judith's face and tossed the cup away. " I'm going to go look for Rick and tell him that Judith has been fed." She said as she placed Judith on her hip.

"Ok Imma go search the area in the mean time." I said and she looked at me and placed her hand on my arm, "Be careful ." Her voice was full of worry. "Don't worry I'll be fine." I said patting her head she just looked down. "You better or Imma have to punch you." She giggled as she walked out the kitchen.

"Haven't seen you like this. It's kinda sweet don't you think." I turn to see glen with a smug smile I look at him and walked out the door.

Walking around I searched the area there wasn't much activity really a few walkers here and there. Some bitch walker ripped my shirt still that's not bad. Its been about an hour since any activity so I decided to head back to the cabin. When I entered the cabin I could hear singing as I went in everyone was in the living room eating and listening to Skylar sing. I looked at her and she cradled Judith in her arms. She just smiled at the bundle in her arms that was just drifting off Rick smiled at the scene. Skylar smiled and placed Judith in a makeshift cradle. She just looked at me and smiled , " your back and your in one piece." She just smirked at her remark till she saw the rip in my shirt and her smile somewhat faded. "Daryl!" She said as punched my arm with little force."Hey it's ok I'm not hurt jeez girl." I told her as I pat her head and she just looked at me. She just walked away and went to Michonne, they seemed to get along quickly Michonne even smiled a couple times. I think that Skylar here makes everyone have a little light and hope. Rick announced that we would move in the morning, we all were getting ready and packed. Skylar sat near her things examining her arrows as she was finished packing. "Wonder how well you can use a bow?" I asked as I sat on the arm of a chair. She just gave me a smirk "I bet I could beat you even with that cheating crossbow." She giggled as she grabbed these gloves that looked like they were made out of leather they were bow gloves so they don't get finger burns. The gloves seem to cover some fingers for some would stay exposed. "Is that a challenge cause if it is I think we both know it will end quickly." I said with a small smirk she just rolled her eyes in response."What ever you say" she said as she grabbed the blanket the was next to her and brought her knees to her chest as she placed the blanket on her knees and petted the fabric. "I wonder would I have been able to live by myself I mean the thought of being alone scares me a lot. I'm glad I met all of you I really am." She said with a smile as she bit her lip. I just smiled she giggled as she looked at me he eyes were really beautiful if I do say so myself. "Well I'm staying up to keep watch so go to sleep were heading out in the morning." She bit her lip," do you think Alexandria will actually be safe?" She asked.

"To be fully honest I hope so cause it would be great if lil'asskicker can grow up for a long time and be able to be taught without a problem." She just giggled,"That's sweet and lil'asskicker?" I just looked at her and explained with a smile we talked the night away. To me it felt like time stayed still I enjoyed talking with her it's nice and peaceful. I noticed she would doze off so I waited and once I saw her eyes close i layer her back down where she slept, and once I did I saw her sleeping face she looked porcelain. "Night Skylar," I brushed a stray piece of hair away. "Night Daryl," she said as she rolled on her side and fell asleep.

A/N: sorry to end it here but yeah hope it was good and I'll get chapter three going when I can. Anime expo is coming and I can't wait for it!

With ?Love,

?W.V.H?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: nightmares come back

A/N: Hey so here is chapter 3 and in this one POV's may change at some points hope you'll enjoy this chapter cause for me my mind is everywhere and I think about what's going to happen in the future but writing what will happen at this moment I'm like ...uhh F*** I don't know what to do! (*flips table and sighs*) so let's get this started. (~)

Previously:

"To be fully honest I hope so cause it would be great if lil'asskicker can grow up for a long time and be able to be taught without a problem." She just giggled,"That's sweet and lil'asskicker?" I just looked at her and explained with a smile we talked the night away. To me it felt like time stayed still I enjoyed talking with her it's nice and peaceful. I noticed she would doze off so I waited and once I saw her eyes close i laid her back down where she slept, and once I did I saw her sleeping face she looked porcelain. "Night Skylar," I brushed a stray piece of hair away. "Night Daryl," she said as she rolled on her side and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~((Skylar POV))

 _ **I woke up in the last place I remembered I stayed in. Getting up was hard my body felt like I haven't slept in forever. No one was around, where could everyone be? "Sky where are you," that voice I know that**_

 _ **voice "Sky you here," a male voice called once I heard it I ran outside and once that door opened my eyes began to tear up. " Michael, Nadia your alive!" As I ran to hug them my body went past them they were just a ghostly memory. When I turned I saw they were turned they smelted of decaying flesh as their skin was torn. " No!NO!" I screamed as they came towards me clicking their teeth my dagger was no where near me and I didn't have the guts to do it anyway. My cheeks were dripping tears as I waited for the pain of the ripping my skin of my own body.**_

"Skylar wake up" my eyes opened to Daryl shaking me gently as my body was in cold sweat that dream each scenario is different but still the same. My eyes were tearing up I but my lip I just can't get an anxiety attack now. I soon got the taste of blood I bit my lip a bit to hard. "Hey, do go on doing that now," Daryl gave a worried smile he looked at me and hugged me. "It was just a dream ok your fine." I saw that it was early in the morning I could tell by the sun and how far it the sky it is. Everyone was still asleep from what I could see. "So when everyone is awake we head out?" He let go of me as he leaned back against the wall. I kind of missed his warmth but just stay across from him." Yup that's the plan." I looked at him then at everyone that was around us."And we'll be using the Rv that's parked in front of the cabin?" He nodded to answer my question. "Would it help if I said that I have a car round back?" I bit my lip but winced as I felt the open wound. He looked at me wide eyed," you have a car why haven't you used it?" I just sighed at him," I never used it cause well this was my safe place as a kid I loved coming here and I really couldn't go anywhere with my pregnant mother." I got up and dusted my butt Daryl just looked at my onesie. ((A/N: yes she is wearing a onesie she's weird like that...FIGHT ME!)) "What?" I said as I places my hands on my hips. "What are you wearing?" I could tell he fought the urge to laugh. I rolled my eyes,"you coming or not?" The sound of our footsteps filled the room everyone was still asleep some moved around but I tried to be airy to be respectful. With a slow nothin I shut the door as we got to the car it fit 5 people it was a small car but it'll do. "Tada, this is my car the only useful thing that bastard got for me." Opening the door I found the keys in the hamper. Jiggling them Daryl tried taking them from me. " um my car...kidding here you can drive. Tossing him the keys with a giggle and a soft punch on the arm. Walking back in the cabin Rick was awake so was everyone else except Judith and Carl who were still asleep. I just smiled, " good morning everyone did you all sleep well." Tara just giggled and took hold of the material of my onesie in her fingers. " you look cozy," she said I just looked up at her and smiled. Daryl shook keys and Rick just looked at them. " I thought we might need it ya' know" looking and fidgeting with my fingers. "Good thinking though" he pat my head "but the bad thing is that it's a pickup truck so it fits two people. We can fit most of the supplies in the back." I could see the wheels turning in Rick's head by the look in his eyes. "Sure sounds good," he turned and started loading up the RV. I thought it would be better if what ever medical supplies I still had would be safer in the RV once I entered the I met a man seated next to another man they both looked at me. "Hello I'm Skylar." I said with a smile and a wave they looked at me the one that was in bed gave me a smile. "I'm Eric and this is Aaron."

I noticed Aaron's wrists they looked painful," those look like they hurt do you want pain killers I can bandage those up for you." He looked at me I could tell his body relaxed a bit but was still tense. "No thank you but Eric might he sprained his ankle." Eric grabbed Aaron's hand and smiles. "Please it's not that bad you on the other hand need to be taken care of don't need that getting infected." I grabbed bandages, disinfectant cream, and pain killers. "The cream may sting but it will pass and here are two pain killers and some water." I started wrapping his wrists as he winced at the pressure of the bandages. "I'm sorry does it hurt that bad I'll loosen the pressure." I loosened it a bit and he sighed as he relaxed a bit more. "Well I better continue working but if it still hurts in three hours tell me I'll pop you another pill." At that I started to to leave the room and fill the cabinets with medicine."I like her she seems really nice." With that I just smiled at the remark.

Time went by fast as we all started getting ready. My back was hurting from carrying boxes but it's ok I walked toward my truck. "Come on pookie trucks ready." It sounded like Carol she tapped the truck. I walked to them," everything's ready to go." I walked to the passenger door and Carol stopped me. "Oh you can ride in the RV with everyone me and Daryl got this," she said and she tugged my hand away from the Handle. She held tight to my wrist and looked me in the eye, "Carol let her go she was going to ride with me anyway." Daryl came and released my wrist from her hold. She just gave a huge huff and scowled at me. I couldn't help but look down with a giggle. "Something funny," she sounded kinda pissed but her face just made me giggle.

"Nope nothing don't worry yourself to much." I went in the truck as she just stomped away to the RV. Daryl came in the truck and started the engine I just rubbed circles around my wrist the way she held my wrist reminded me when that bastard would grab me and throw me around and beat me. I just shivered at the thought, "Hey you ok there you seem to be zoning out a lot since we left the cabin." Daryl looked at me then the road and back. I looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Yeah just got things on my mind don't worry yourself." It's kind of nice having someone ask if your ok I warmed me up. "I know it's not my place but if you need anything even someone to talk to I'm here got it. Even if it's about your father." He carefully worded his sentence I felt it but it was really sweet. "Thank you so much Daryl that means a lot." I kissed his cheek as we drove a little further we can to a stop.

We got out of the truck and toward everyone "Damn good for nothing RV just paint it red and put a fucking siren on the roof." Abraham looked mad as Glen popped the hood open to take a look in it. "It's just the battery we need to change." Abraham huffed, "Where in the hell will we find a battery?!" Glen walked over to the door of the Rv and popped the stairs to reveal a battery. Abraham still a bit dumbfounded "How did you know that was there?" He asked and Glen just smiled. As we started to move again I headed towards the truck Daryl right behind me. "To Alexandria we go." I said as my seatbelt clicked.

Daryl POV

Driving I couldn't stop thinking about how soft Skylar's lips we as she kissed my cheek. She is different then Beth they have some similarities but very different. 'Damn it Daryl don't do this she is another girl stop with Beth she is gone don't love this girl cause of Beth but do it for her own personality. Get over it this girl next to you is beautiful and alive she is Skylar not Beth but Skylar.' With a sigh I felt a hand in my arm. Skylar looked at me, "You seem to be deep in thought, you ok?" Her eyes were beautiful I can never get used to their color they lure me in. I looked down to her lips they looked soft and plump. I stopped the car, " Huh, is something wrong?" I didn't answer and cupped her cheek and kissed her and I was right her lips were amazingly soft. Her body stiffened but quickly relaxed as I kissed her more she kissed back. After a few moments i kissed her once more and she giggled as I drove to Alexandria where everyone was outside the gates I turned off the car and got out. Skylar got out of the car and stood next to me, "Do you hear that?" She grabbed my hand and ran a little closer to the gates. The sound of laughter and children filled my ears, "children?"

A/N: So what do you thing good/bad yes/no tell me I need to know please! Anyway so yeah this is chapter three hope you liked it sorry it kinda took long I went to Anime Expo and yeah you can guess I drifted and what not. Chapter four will come sooner promise and if it doesn't I'll have to do something one of you suggest but that's if chapter four isn't out soon like in 3-6 days or so. Bye ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

Planting

Chapter 4

A/N: Hello ok here is chapter four hope it doesn't disappoint you. I'm kind of getting this together but I'm still flipping tables. So yeah Daryl need to get his head together right.

Daryl: excuse me my head is fine I'm thinking straight

Author: yeah yeah whatever you say anyway let's get this started shall we.

Previously:

Driving I couldn't stop thinking about how soft Skylar's lips we as she kissed my cheek. She is different then Beth they have some similarities but very different. 'Damn it Daryl don't do this she is another girl stop with Beth she is gone don't love this girl cause of Beth but do it for her own personality. Get over it this girl next to you is beautiful and alive she is Skylar not Beth but Skylar.' With a sigh I felt a hand in my arm. Skylar looked at me, "You seem to be deep in thought, you ok?" Her eyes were beautiful I can never get used to their color they lure me in. I looked down to her lips they looked soft and plump. I stopped the car, " Huh, is something wrong?" I didn't answer and cupped her cheek and kissed her and I was right her lips were amazingly soft. Her body stiffened but quickly relaxed as I kissed her more she kissed back. After a few moments i kissed her once more and she giggled as I drove to Alexandria where everyone was outside the gates I turned off the car and got out. Skylar got out of the car and stood next to me, "Do you hear that?" She grabbed my hand and ran a little closer to the gates. The sound of laughter and children filled my ears, "children?"

Daryl POV

The gates opened and the first thing I saw were streets of houses. They took us to a house we all sat there waiting to as Aaron put it "audition". Skylar had Judith in her arms as she played peek-a-boo with her hands Judith just giggled and clapped her hands. Carl came and started talking to Skylar as he started taking Judith away, Judith held Skylar's shirt so when Carl pulled Judith she would pull at her shirt and reveal a little more of Skylar's chest than I wished would.

Time passed and everyone had gone and talked with the Deanna. She thinks if we were to live there we all need jobs. I went outside and saw Skylar siting on the porch looking at the sky. Her hair glistened as the sun hit it with simmers. "It's so amazing how beautiful the sky can be." She said and a light breeze hit and made her hair flow she looked fake like she wasn't human. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she began to rub her thumb against my hand. She turned her body and wrapped her arms around my neck and giggled that intoxicated giggle that left me wanting to hear more.

The sound of someone clear their throat made her let go and get up. "Hello Rick, wow look at you all spiffy I wondered how you looked without a beard." She just giggle," may I cut your hair?" She motioned scissors with her hands as it made him release a smile. We entered the house I ate an apple while watching Skylar cut Rick's hair she began to hum. She combed the cut for a good amount of time. "Done," she said as she backed away. "Now your squeaky clean and groomed and Michonne won't feel scruff when you kiss her." I almost choked on the apple I had in my mouth. Rick was wide eyed as he coughed, "What isn't Rick and Michonne together I mean they are pretty compatible and Michonne does love Carl and Judith as her own." Rick just rubbed his now hairless face.

A knock on the door startled her Rick opened it and a dirty blonde woman walked in.

"Um hi I'm Jessie Anderson, um well I have some clothes here for all of you," she placed the basket on the counter. "If any of you need anything we live right around the corner." Rick looked at her and was standing really stiff. "Thank you." He responded the woman just smiled, "no problem I heard you have a son and a baby girl?" Rick just nodded to answer her she just smiled and put her hands in her pockets. "I have two boys if your son would like to play with them one day oh and your baby girl will have bruised cheeks cause we hardly ever see a baby. Well so that's really it and I'll see you all around." She patted her thighs as she left. I noticed Skylar narrowed her eyes as she walked away.

"Hey Sky you ok?" I asked as I placed a hand on her she flinched at my touch. "Huh, oh yeah it's nothing." She hugged her petite body and looked at the door once more. 'What are you thinking? What's on your mind that your not telling me' I thought to myself before she kissed my cheek. "I'm fine don't worry about it ok." She smiled and walked to the living room. Everyone was laughing and talking about the running water. Michonne came down the stairs, "Ok, so how long was I in there cause I couldn't stop brushing." She smiled as she raised the toothbrush. The front door opened and everyone quickly stopped laughing and looked in the same direction.

"You all are together smart. Wow Rick almost didn't recognize you. Anyway I would like to invite all of you to a party a welcoming party to welcome you to our community. I still have to figure out your roles to help this community cause everyone here has a job to do. Anyway I want everyone there even you Mr. Dixon." I just groaned Skylar elbowed me for it. "You are difficult and very interesting Miss Snow you are an interesting find." Skylar stiffened and gave a nervous giggle as she rubbed her arm. "Anyway it will be at my place tomorrow hope everyone comes." Deanna left and Skylar let out a breath. As she left and went to the back of the house everyone looked at me. "Is she ok?" Maggie got up as her face filled with worry. I responded with a shrug I didn't know what was wrong.

I went outside and there she was sitting on the porch looking at the stars. I stepped out and closed the door. "I didn't like how she called me an interesting find. When we were talking I just looked at her with just one look I knew who she was not because she was congresswoman, but because she worked with my aunt. My aunt helped her get the title congresswoman I haven't see my aunt years and It kills me to know that she called me a find." She hugged herself I heard her sniffle a bit. I hugged her and she took in a deep breath and sighed. "I just want to know if she is alive and here but I just don't want to have to much hope really." She turned and looked at me her eyes may have been with tears but they glistened. "I'm sorry I'm just stupid we should go back." She was about to get off the porch but I had to stop her. I kissed her eyes then her nose she just giggled and finally I kissed her lips she kissed me back. One word would describe this girl and that word is Intoxicating.

When we came back in Maggie took her in a hug. "Hey you ok?" She moved a stray hair away from Skylar's face. "Yeah I'm fine just cloudy thought." She smiled and hugged Maggie. Rosita looked at me and mouthed, 'Is she really okay?' I just nodded she will be fine.

"Skylar Can I speak to you?" Rick called from across the room. She just looked at me and then at Rick. "Yeah no problem."

((Skylar POV))

I was kind of nervous when Rick called me. We stepped away from everyone. "I kind of went through all your pills and found this." He handed me a bottle of pills they were my prescribed pills. "I know you may be thinking I might lose my mind but I only want you taking these if It's too much and only then no need to go and over do it." He patted my head I couldn't help it he was very kind he was like a father figure a true father because that piece of shit would hide my medication from me. How could I stay sane at some points it was too much. "Thank you so much Rick. I'm glad you all came and stopped at the cabin I don't know what I would have done." Rick just hugged me before sending me off. "Oh and another thing keep an eye out Deanna is watching us especially some of us." That just gave me goosebumps as I continue in my direction.

The Next Day

 _ **"Skylar where are you i know your here." I sat up the sound of someone calling me made me get up. "Skylar come out. Please come on I'm not kidding." I opened the door and my eyes widened. "How are you alive?! I killed you I made sure of it I crushed your skull with the crowbar." He just laughed that sent chills down my spine as he walked closer to me. I quickly shut the door and tried locking it but I noticed the lock wasn't there. I quickly ran up the stairs. "Come on sweetheart is this a way to treat you father." He laughed as he opened the door. "Your not my father your just a bastard not a real father." I ran in a room and blocked it I tried opening the window but it wouldn't budge. The door opened like it was never blocked. "Knock knock awe Skylar look at you in that corner like a cute helpless little animal." He grab my wrist and pinned me on the wall his touch burned my skin. "Let me go you good for nothing." Before I could finish he put his hand on my mouth. I bit his hand he winched, "feisty just like your mother this will be entertaining." I kept shifting my body I don't want him touching me! "Don't you talk about my mother like that you pig! Stop it let me go!" He wouldn't, just chuckled as he began to pull me by my hair. I wished to claw his eyes out but I couldn't cause my hands were pinned on the wall. "Stop It!"**_

"Skylar wake up it's just a bad dream." I woke up in cold sweat as my vision became more clear as I saw Daryl I jumped up and hugged him. "Why was he alive I couldn't fight him. He is dead he has to be I killed him why was he here!" I kept muttering words as I felt his arms around me as he held me close. Just remembering his face made my blood boil, "I need some air." I got up and walked out the back of the house and took a deep breath. With closed eyes I could hear the outside it was silent with a few chirping birds. I took of my shoes and socks and felt the floor under my feet it was soothing. I went to the grass and wiggled my toes as I felt the coldness of the grassy field. When I looked up the colors in the sky blended to a beautiful sunrise. "Today is a new day I got to push forward!" I said as I took a breath of air.

"Well well well you are just full of it aren't you." I turn to see Carol leaning on the porch. "What are you talking about," I don't like this woman's presence at all. "Okay I need you to listen to me clearly. I need you to back away from Daryl ok your just a bother he probably only touches you cause you remind him of Beth." She placed a hand on her mouth, "Oops Ive said to much." She laughed as she went inside. Beth that's who Maggie called me when we first met. But Daryl wouldn't just touch me cause of that right? I mean a few kisses don't mean anything so why am I worried it's fine. My eyes began to tear up I just coughed them away.

When I came back inside I helped Rosita make breakfast. "Daryl told me you had a bad dream this morning you ok?" I just looked at her I kind of didn't really want to hear about Daryl at the moment. "Yeah I'm fine I just need to get out for a bit. She just looked at me, "I think Daryl has grow a liking to you he opened up to you easy for us it took some time really." I zoned out most of the time she spoke to me I felt bad but my mind is burry. We all sat together and ate I ate a few bites before putting it away I kind of lost my appetite. I didn't bother putting on shoes before leaving the house. I grabbed my bow and a few arrows I noticed some arrows were dull but I needed practice anyway. "Hello Miss. Snow how are you this morning?" My body stiffened damn it why at this time. Deanna looked at me as I gave her a forced smile. "Good morning I'm well just need a bit of air and practice. Practice doesn't make perfect but it does make you a bit better." She just gave me a smile, "Funny someone I know always used to say that when I would go over ideas." Shit she better not say it, "She was great her name is Elizabeth you should meet her." My heart stopped beating for what felt like a minute did she say meet so my aunts alive. "I would love to but I'm kind of busy right now." Deanna just nodded at mean as if saying 'what can you do?'. "It's fine she will be at the party so see you then you will be joining us right?" She arched an eyebrow I just smiled and shrugged before skipping off.

When I was at the woods I felt the ground with my bare feet it was silent so I went further and further till I heard the groans of a few walkers. With a deep breath I shot an arrow through each of their heads collecting all the arrows back was a little problem one of my arrows broke. "Damned walker," I heard leaves crunch behind me I positioned my arrow before swiftly turning and aiming towards the area.

"It's just me," I turned to see Maggie she was very calming to be with. I sat on a tree stump nearby. "Can I ask a question?" She looked at me and smiled, "Of course you can sweetie and why aren't you wearing shoes." I bit my lip letting the shoe question pass but to think about my question a bit. "Whose Beth?" I saw her body change a bit. "Why do you ask?" I started to read her by her body and she felt a bit uncomfortable. "Carol told me Daryl is only nice to me and cares is cause I remind him of girl named Beth." I fidgeted with my fingers, "I doubt that is true Skylar you amazing anyone would just love you instantly for you." I just smiled, "Thank you Maggie," I said as I hugged her.

When we got back Maggie went to Glen and kissed him. I went in the kitchen and grabbed a grape that sat on the counter. Rosita came in with a 3 boxes, "there was a note saying to Skylar on it." She passed me the boxes and waited there for me to open them I opened the big one first it was a black dress I took it out of the box it looked way fancy. I opened the medium box and it was a pair of black heels. Rosita looked at all the boxes in awe but to mean I knew it was just a method of bribery. In the smaller box was a necklace with earrings Rosita lost it she was into shiny and luxury things most girls best friend right. I went up stairs toward the bathroom to find Daryl coming out as he had just taken a shower with just pants on and no shirt while drying his hair. "Hey haven't seen you all day." I just walked past him and into the bathroom before locking it behind me. I felt my face heat up and with a sigh I took a shower.

A/N: Muahahahaha chapter four complete I wanted to save the party for chapter five so yeah hope you enjoyed this chapter and may you not hate me for making Carol a blitch. Don't get me wrong I like Carol but a fair amount anywhoo please review I need to hear from your wonderful words. So chapter five hopefully will come soon maybe, maybe not who knows?!

Skylar: thank you for the warning celia azul

don't worry she will anyway please review what you think see you next time


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hello there my lovely two chapters in one day I'm on a role well here it is chapter 5 I hope you'll like this chapter. So enough chit chat from me lets get this chapter going!

celia azul: you crack me up so this one is for you

Chapter 5

Previously:

When we got back Maggie went to Glen and kissed him. I went in the kitchen and grabbed a grape that sat on the counter. Rosita came in with a 3 boxes, "there was a note saying to Skylar on it." She passed me the boxes and waited there for me to open them I opened the big one first it was a black dress I took it out of the box it looked way fancy. I opened the medium box and it was a pair of black heels. Rosita looked at all the boxes in awe but to mean I knew it was just a method of bribery. In the smaller box was a necklace with earrings Rosita lost it she was into shiny and luxury things most girls best friend right. I went up stairs toward the bathroom to find Daryl coming out as he had just taken a shower with just pants on and no shirt while drying his hair. "Hey haven't seen you all day." I just walked past him and into the bathroom before locking it behind me. I felt my face heat up and with a sigh I took a shower.

((Skylar POV))

I knew I had to go to that party one because Deanna would be waiting for me and two my aunt will be there. I sighed as I put on the dress I tried zipping it up but I couldn't a knock came on the door. I turned to see Daryl, "Wow you look, amazing." I just looked down and bit my lip he walked toward to were I was. I felt him behind me and touch the zipper to my dress, " Your back these scars." He said before touching my bare back I just didn't answer as I fixed my hair placing it all to a side my bangs grew pretty long but I kind of liked it. "Skylar can you talk to me?" He zipped my dress up and. took a step closer I feel really bad, "Carol told me you only care for me is cause I remind you of Beth is that true." He looked at me and then to the floor so she was right. "At first I thought you looked like her but thing is these past moments I had with you made me think that you two were extremely different. Yes I did care for this girl named Beth but it's cause she made me see things I used to block out she helped me let people in really. But your different your intoxicating." He came closer to me and grabbed my hand. "I care for you cause I feel something different not cause I what you think you remind me of." I couldn't help it even in such short amount of time together he had me caught me. I stood on my toes and kissed him he instantly kissed me back it was warm and I loved every second of it. I just giggled when we separated, "What's so funny?" He asked as I just looked at him and put on my heals as I got up I think he noticed it and just pecked me on my lips before we went down stairs.

Everyone looked ready Rosita looked at me with a smile and a thumbs up. "Wow hello there first class." She smiled a kind smile. Tara nearly choked on her water. It seemed everyone just gave compliments but Carol she just stared at me with narrow eyes if her eyes could kill I'd probably be dead. Rick came in the room and just looked at me and smiled before standing next to Michonne I just looked at them and smiled it had to happen even if Rick didn't notice it till maybe when I pointed it out. "Ok everyone keep your ears open but also have a good time." Rick said before leading Michonne to the door and opening it for her.

Arriving Deanna's house I took a breath Daryl just placed a hand at my waist and kissed my head. Deanna opened the door and greeted us. "Welcome everyone I see everyone is here." She gave a smile and let everyone come in once Daryl and I walked in she stopped me, "Oh Skylar I'd like to introduce you to Elizabeth." I just smiled and she led the way I took hold of Daryl's hand and gave a light squeeze he knew I was scared. "Liz this is the girl I told you about." She tapped a woman with strawberry blonde hair and the woman turned with a smile and once she looked army eyes she cupped her mouth and her eyes be an to tear up. I just smiled, "Hey Aunt Lizzy." Deanna just looked at us back and forth. "Oh dear God your alive." She hugged me and cried when she let me go she looked around, "Where is Michael and Nadia. What about Grace! And your Shit father." I just looked at the floor and bit my lip she know the answer and cover her mouth. "No please don't tell me." She let a river of tears go, "I'm sorry aunt Lizzy i tried to protect them but my mum was my saving Grace she protected me to her last breath." I tried not to cry but it just kept coming Daryl hugged me and kissed my forehead, "Shhh don't worry you tried you avenged her your fine you can live for her your fine that's what matters." I just smiled up at him and thanked him. My aunt just looked at Daryl, "Who might you be?" She said and stood her ground a bit, "My name is Daryl and it's nice to meet you." I could see then stand their ground it was kind of amusing. "This is fantastic Liz your niece is here and she is very interesting and very talented. Yet I know she has ore talents then what she is telling." I just gave a weak giggle

Deanna left us to catch up, "When Deanna told me about a girl named Skylar I only thought about you but I thought I would be a fifteen percent chance it would be you." Then she looked at Daryl, "I also see that someone is very comfortable with you. I'm watching you Mr. Dixon." He just smirked I just smiled, "I'll leave you two to it before your aunt drills holes into me." He said before kissing my forehead and walking away. "So now that he is gone how are you really cause i see you happy but is that just a mask like you always did when you were little. If you won't talk to me talk to your cousin." Once she said that a man with black hair walked towards us. "Right on time Allen do your remember Skylar," she said as she looked at me. "Allen," I got up and he looked at me and brought me into a hug, "This can't be real I'm happy to have family close now." Aunt Lizzy got up and left, Allen just looked at me and smiled.

"You look amazing I mean your still shorter than me but your body looks good." I punched him on the arm. "Hey, buddy eyes up here you don't change do you." He just laughed and we went out to the front porch. "So you came alone Huh so Mike and Nadi are actually gone." I just looked down and nodded he sighed, "I'm just glad you made it I really am." He smiled before looking at me, " remember when we were kids we would sit on the roof and look at stars. I just looked up and smiled at the memory, "Yeah I remember cause that was the day Michael scared me so hard I almost fell off the roof." We both laughed, "Yeah but it was also that day you were the first one to cheer me up when I found out I was adopted." I sighed I remembered it so well cause my aunt and uncle were fighting for some stupid reason I don't remember and he yell at her saying it was her fault they couldn't have children cause she wasn't fertile. "Allen don't think about that cause even if you weren't their child they still loved you and loved each other. I mean he loved her so much he took care of her and never left her so yeah." He just smiled and went in his pocket and took out a lock and key on a necklace chain. "Oh my gods I thought I lost this." I said touching the cold metal lock. "Remember we made a promise no secrets no nothing and we will be there for one another." He said I remembered cause he was there when my good for nothing father beat me really bad and I couldn't leave the house or move for a week. He was always there when my siblings couldn't cause then they would be in trouble. "So tell me how are you feeling have you been taking your meds." I nodded I wasn't really lying Rick found my pills. We talked about everything until I felt uncomfortable and he knew it too. So he started to dance I just giggled and he grabbed my hand and made me dance with him. We sat on the steps and laughed, "remember when we ate marshmallows till we could fill our cheeks I should have won but you and your chubby chipmunk cheeks." I just elbowed him, "hey remember I had a huge marshmallow addiction and I also had a huge stomachache after."

Time past it got really late, "I'm going to go fine my mom but we should hang out and talk again it was fun you still work a bow?" I smirk, "Of course I would never stop." He laughed and gave me a hug before giving me the necklace with the lock without the key. "Let the promise continue." I just smiled till the door opened and Daryl stepped out. "Oh hey Daryl," he looked at me then at Allen. "Hey I'm Allen nice to meet you." Allen extended his hand but Daryl just walked past him and grabbed mine. "Well um see you later Skylar." Before I could say goodbye Daryl just tugged me away towards the house, "Hey what was that about?" I said once I entered the house and sat on the couch and took off my heels. He just looked at me, "I saw that your aunt was alone and so I went around the house looking for you and Carol told me you left with a guy and I got kind of pissed. Who was he anyway?" It was kind of cute he was being worried and what not. "Just some guy from my past you know." I said with a smile he just looked at me. "That was my cousin Allen and you make leave great first impressions." I just giggled and he just hissed at himself. "Ugh I need my pjs I really want to get out of this dress," I said taking my heels upstairs. Daryl came behind me, "need any help?" I just rolled my eyes, "Actually yes unzip me please." I heard the zipper unzip his cold hands grazed my back I could tell he was tracing my scars. "Did he do this to you?" I just kept quiet. "He would hit me with his belt and if I couldn't take it he would hit my mother." He then slipped my dress past my shoulders where he saw burns that he new what they were cigarette burns. "Cigarette burns?" I nodded as he just kissed my shoulder and some of my scars, "I know how that feels trust me." I turned at looked at him i felt safe with Daryl. I stood on my toes and kissed him it was soft and loving I thought time stopped for us no one could interrupt this night. I went to the bathroom put on my onesie and drank my pills which I hid from everyone I didn't need anyone finding them. I felt Daryl hold me close and I kissed him once more before falling asleep in his arms tomorrow is I new and busy day.

A/N: Awe I loved this chapter I just had to finish it with them cuddling I think it's cute but yeah tell me what you think so yeah Allen is not blood related to Skylar's blood also I'm thinking of making supernatural shit happen but yeah not tell you more but yes drama and shit will happen. Thank you for reading and please review and if you haven't followed this story please do so cause it will make me happy and will motivate me to update sooner.


	6. Chapter 6: Scrapped

A/N: Hey ok so this chapter took some time cause I didn't know how to continue after that but yeah lets continue.

Previously:

"Actually yes unzip me please." I heard the zipper unzip his cold hands grazed my back I could tell he was tracing my scars. "Did he do this to you?" I just kept quiet. "He would hit me with his belt and if I couldn't take it he would hit my mother." He then slipped my dress past my shoulders where he saw burns that he new what they were cigarette burns. "Cigarette burns?" I nodded as he just kissed my shoulder and some of my scars, "I know how that feels trust me." I turned at looked at him i felt safe with Daryl. I stood on my toes and kissed him it was soft and loving I thought time stopped for us no one could interrupt this night. I went to the bathroom put on my onesie and drank my pills which I hid from everyone I didn't need anyone finding them. I felt Daryl hold me close and I kissed him once more before falling asleep in his arms tomorrow is a new and busy day.

Chapter 6

Daryl POV:

I stretched my body and I felt something wrong I touch the area where warmth was supposed to be. I sat up and saw that Skylar was gone she wasn't laying down next to me where she should be. I got up and went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and splashed my face when I hear I knock on the door. It was Maggie, "Morning looks like you slept well and with Skylar too. You care for her huh?" She said while leaning on the doorframe. "Yeah I do and I'll protect her from anything and even anyone." I said rubbing my eye and a yawn. She began to brush her teeth I just left and went downstairs to the kitchen I wanted to see if she was there. When I saw she wasn't there I check the porch, and there she was looking oh so beautiful on the steps bouncing Judith in her knees as she would make different noises and would laugh when Judith would make little cries of joy. I sat down next to her and she jumped a little, "Didn't mean to scare you." She just smiled, "It's fine, it's just that I didn't hear you. Did you sleep well?" She went back to bouncing Judith I couldn't help but smile, "How could I not especially when I had you," I could see her cheeks redden on her fair pale skin, "What about you did you sleep well?" She bit her lip I thought it was an adorable quirk of hers. "To be honest I did because I didn't have a nightmare." Judith grabbed at Skylar's necklace and tried to put it in her mouth before Skylar removed it form her possession, "Oops no Judith this isn't edible." She then placed the necklace inside her shirt. Judith just placed her head on Skylar's chest while sucking her thumb. A few moments later Judith fell asleep Skylar says the sound of a heartbeat soothes a child. When she put Judith down in her crib she brushed the child's hair and we quietly went to the kitchen.

She grabbed a can of peaches and a fork she stood at the counter and opened the can. I just grabbed an apple and watched her eat the peaches. Once she ate one of the juicy slices she licked her lips and gave a sigh of success. I took a bite of my apple and watched as she happily ate her beloved peaches she looked at me as she had half the peach in her mouth. I just took the opportunity and bit the other half and kissed her In the process. Her cheeks turned a rosy color as she just bit her lip and swished the peach liquid that remained in the can she drank the juice and threw away the can. 'Did I break her? Was that surprising to her?' At that thought she kissed me as she did that I could feel her fingers venture through the low ends of my hair as she would playfully bite my lower lip. Once she backed away and started to walk off, "I'll see you a little later I promised my cousin I would see him today." When she said that the only thing I could think of is 'nope not letting this slide.' Before she left the kitchen I grabbed her and placed her on the counter. "Oh no you don't," I didn't want to hear her protest so before she could I captured her lips with my own. I placed my hands at her waist with each kiss I would moved my hands up and under her shirt. Once my hand touched her skin she felt extremely soft I wanted more. Then there was a knock on the door and she jump up. "It's fine." I told her as I began to kiss her once more then the knock came again and she jumped up off the counter and went to the door.

((Skylar POV))

I rushed to the door and fixed my clothes before opening it. "Hey Sky you didn't forget your date with Defeat did you." Allen said as he looked at me. "Excuse me but I think defeat is calling you cause I think she's into you." I giggled he just raised an eyebrow before I caught his eyes looking at something in the house or well should I say someone. I looked and saw Daryl arms crossed looking at all Allen. I just kissed Daryl on the cheek before grabbing my bag and leaving the house. "What's with you always not wearing shoes huh?" Allen asked as we started Walking out as I fixed my bow and counted my arrows. "I like feeling the ground under me helps me think." I said and he just looked at me before rolling his eyes. When we walked in the woods I would close my eyes and listen when I heard nothing I would continue to walk forward. "Hey so what's with that guy from your group does he not like me? Why though I didn't do any thing to him?" He questioned as he stepped on a twig which made me jump a bit. "Don't worry he's like that you'll get use to it." I told him taking a breath before aiming as I exhaled I shot the arrow straight through the eye of a walker. "Nice one Sky," he patted my head before shooting a walker straight on the nose and attached to a tree. "Got it right on the nose." I said he just poked me on my nose and smiled. As he walked towards the tree and ripped out his arrow from the walker Allen took out his knife and stabbed the thing in the head he shrugged his shoulders giving me the 'you never know' look. The sound of a whistle caught my attention who is the idiot making that noise out here. I gave Allen a look as I rushed towards the sound. Allen and I finally reached the source to my surprise I saw Glen, Tara, and Noah. "Are you Fucking stupid why would you make such a pitched sound!" I narrowed my eyes to the man with a tanned collared shirt. "Aiden what the hell is that." Allen pointed to the Chain that had fresh blood before the man could answer a walker came in from the side. Glen was going to shoot it but was stopped by the man named Aiden as he grabbed the walker and tried to tie the chain back on the walker when his hands slipped and was headed towards the man with the tan collared shirt. Tara ripped the walker off the man but as she did so, she ripped off its decayed flesh from its back. The walker turned and was trying to bite Tara I unsheathed my dagger and stabbed it at the core of its skull. "Why the hell did you do that for." Aiden yelled I swiftly turned to look at him, "it could have killed Tara and I wasn't going to let that happen." Tara gave me a weak smile. "Are you insane why did you let it live in the first place!" Allen looked at both men. "That roamer killed our last run group that's why!" Aiden told Allen but he just narrowed his eyes.

Getting back was a huge pain in the ass with Aiden complaining on why no one followed his order and shit. "You guys need new gigs cause your not ready for the outside," Aiden shouted for everyone to hear. "No I'm pretty sure you got that backwards," Glen replied without turning around. 'Oh snap' was all I thought before I sensed Aiden's foot steps became stomps as he rushed over to Glen I knew shit was ready to hit the fan. "We got a way of doing things around here." Aiden told Glen. "You tie up walkers." Glen replied with a straight voice. "It killed our friend." Aiden said as his tone increased. "That's not an excuse." I added Aiden looked at me then back at Glen. "I'm not having this conversation, out there you obey my orders." Aiden looked at everyone as he said that. "Then we'll be screwed just like your last run group." Glen said as his eyes never moved from Aiden's. I could see Aidens anger increase, "Say that again." Aiden got closer to Glen. "Hey back off Aiden," Tara warned but Aiden didn't listen as he pushed Glen with a small amount of force that made Glen take three steps back. "Hey man take a step back." Noah said as he took a step in. "Come on tough guy," Aiden said as he pushed Glen a little more. I saw Glen clench is teeth, "No ones impressed man, just walk away."

There was a quick moment of silence till someone spoke. "Aiden what's going on here?" Deanna yelled as she rushed in. "This guy has a problem with the way we do things." Aiden answered as he took a step back. "Why did you let these people in?" He asked as he looked back at her. "Because we know what the hell we're doing out there." Glen said and as he finished that sentence Aiden swiftly turned and was about to punch Glen. Glen dodged it but I was in the punch zone so I quickly used my arm to defend myself as Glen got up he punched Aiden in the face. "That's enough," Deanna said but to me it sounded like a whisper I felt my blood boil 'this isn't good' was my last though. I saw that Nicholas was ready to join in the fight I felt the adrenaline in my body increase I dropped my bow and arrows and rushed to Nicholas. I punched him in the stomach as he bend down in pain, "that's enough." Deanna kept repeating but It sounded faint. I shook my head, "Stop, that's enough" was all I heard till I turned to see Nicholas charge at me as he slammed his body into me I just felt my body crash to the floor as the concrete skid my body. I looked to see Nicholas and I saw someone pin him down to the floor it was Daryl. Allen came over to me and helped me up.

Rick came through the gate and saw the fight and ran to Daryl. "Woah,whoa,whoa let's not do this now." Rick told Daryl. Michonne looked at Aiden as he got up, "You wanna end up on your ass again?" She said and he just backed up. Daryl still has a grip on Nicholas, "come on Daryl." Rick said as he pried Daryl off of Nicholas. Daryl paced left to right not letting his eyes leave Nicholas. "I want everyone to hear me," Deanna said as she looked around. "Rick and his people are a part of this community now and always as equals." She said and when she noticed no one answered. "Understood." She said as she looked at Aiden. "Understood." he said in a surrendering voice. "Everyone turn in your weapons and you two come with me." She told Aiden and Nicholas. After a few moments Aiden and Nicholas left.

Deanna looked at Rick, "I told you I had a job for you I want you to be our constable. That's what you were. That's what you are. You and Michonne, do you accept?" Rick just looked at Michonne, "Yeah." Michonne looked at Rick and back at Deanna, "Yeah I'm in." Michonne smiled.

Daryl turned and grabbed his crossbow and went to me.

"Hey you ok?" He asked as he looked at my side. I was bleeding here and there it didn't look to bad. "I'm fine." I told him with a smile. "Your not fine you hit the pavement pretty hard and your bleeding! Your not fine your hurt." Allen said as he looked at me I could see in his eyes he was worried. I just sighed. "When I get to the house I'll bandage myself up I'm fine." I stated to walk to the house Daryl grabbed my arm and put it around his shoulders for support. I then saw Allen come up and carried me. I was slightly confused at the current event. I heard Daryl growl behind Allen. I looked up at Allen and he just had a satisfied smile.

When we got to the house i went upstairs I grab a black tank top and pajama shorts and I grabbed one of my onesies. (A/N: FIGHT ME!) I went in the bathroom and removed my clothes so I was just in underwear. I looked at my side It was just a few scrapes on my knee so I just bandaged that up my arm was a bit bad i just sighed and disinfected it and bandages it up I took out one of my pill bottle I only had a few pills left I drank a pill before I grabbed my onesie and went back downstairs. When I went in the living room I just saw Allen and Daryl glare at each other. Allen then saw me and straightened up, "Hey so you patched yourself up." Allen said as he saw my knee. " yeah wasn't that bad compared to my arm" I said as I pointed to it. "Nicholas is Ganna pay for what he did." Aiden's hands turned to fists, "Hey no it's fine remember karma is a bitch." I said with a smile as I stretched my body. "It's getting late I should be heading home and check up on my mom." Aiden said as he hugged me and kissed my head. "Bye Sky," Allen said as he left out the door and closed it as he left.

"Are you really ok?" I turn to see Daryl looking at me with worried eyes. "It's just a few scrapes I'm fine hurts a bit but I'm ok I promise." Daryl grabbed me and pulled me into him. "I'm just glad I didn't loose myself." I whispered hoping he didn't hear me. "So how was your day." I asked he just looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, it was ok saved a horse with Aaron today." I just smiled, "A horse really that's sweet Aaron seems really nice." He just kissed my head and we sat on the couch and talked for a bit

Daryl POV

When everyone came home everyone stayed in the living room I stepped outside and had a smoke. I looked up at the moon thinking about what Aaron asked me. Going out there and helping him look for others. If I do I'd be leaving Skylar for sometime. I smoked the cigarette and held it in when I saw Rick come outside i exhaled the smoke. Carol came out from the other door. "So you a cop again?" I asked he just took a breath, "I'm just trying it on for size." Carol walked closer to us, "So we're staying?" She asked as she looked at Rick. "You know I think we can sleep in our own homes and settle in." He said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. At that moment the only thing I had in my mind was with Skylar. "You mean separate if we get comfortable here we could let our guard down this place is ganna make us weak." She said in a low voice. "Carl said that too but that's not ganna happen that's not in us anymore. We're ganna make it work but if they can't make it." Rick said as he walked to the railing of the porch, as he paused he turned. "We're just ganna have to take this place.

A/N: Ok so I hope you liked this chapter cause I really didn't know what to do I was really stuck. Anyway I've watched ep 12-16 of season 5 so many times I'm like what am I to do ughhhh I got some ideas but yeah anyways...leave a review it will help me a lot and I will try and start chapter 7 right away!

Skylar: celia azul I hope they can get along soon ;-;


	7. Ch:7 Sweet candy

A/N: I've been kinda stressed so I tried writing to cheer myself up it worked a little cause I thought of the ones who will read this and that made me happy. Here is chapter seven I hope you like it

Previously:

When everyone came home everyone stayed in the living room I stepped outside and had a smoke. I looked up at the moon thinking about what Aaron asked me. Going out there and helping him look for others. If I do I'd be leaving Skylar for sometime. I smoked the cigarette and held it in when I saw Rick come outside i exhaled the smoke. Carol came out from the other door. "So you a cop again?" I asked he just took a breath, "I'm just trying it on for size." Carol walked closer to us, "So we're staying?" She asked as she looked at Rick. "You know I think we can sleep in our own homes and settle in." He said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. At that moment the only thing I had in my mind was with Skylar. "You mean separate if we get comfortable here we could let our guard down this place is ganna make us weak." She said in a low voice. "Carl said that too but that's not ganna happen that's not in us anymore. We're ganna make it work but if they can't make it." Rick said as he walked to the railing of the porch, as he paused he turned. "We're just ganna have to take this place.

((Skylar POV))

My eyes felt heavy I felt like I haven't slept but I was so cozy sleeping in a bed again I slept on a couch in the cabin cause that man wanted the bed for himself. I snuggled my face in the pillow it was soft. I felt arms pull me closer I turned my body to see Daryl looking at me, "morning sunshine." He said as he pulled my closer just seeing him made me smile. I placed my hand on his cheek before pressing my nose against his. "Morning, sleep well?" I asked he just nodded before giving me a sweet peck on the lips. We stayed in bed for some time not wanting to get up. I haven't had the nightmare since me and Daryl started sleeping together his presence makes me feel safe. My body was warm so I got out of bed and unbuttoned my onesie and let it slid off my body I was thankful I had a tank top and shorts under. I looked at my bandages and Daryl got up from bed and walk around it towards me. We undid my bandages my scrapes heal and there was no scar or anything. He held my arm he didn't say a thing but he just looked and kisses my disappearing scrapes.

Once we brushed our teeth we went down stairs I was still in my shorts and tank top I grabbed an apple and before I took a bite Daryl took it from me and bit into it. "Hey, you see that bowl right here on this island in the kitchen, yeah, you see all those apples. You can take those." I told him with a smile he just smiled. "Yeah I know just love messing with you." I just pouted as I crossed my arms I felt him wrap an arm around my waist as he pulled me close and kissed me. I could taste the apple on his lips. I saw that he placed the apple on the counter as he placed his now apple less hand on my waist. He picked me up and sat me down on the counted he placed himself between my thighs as I felt his hands venture up I could feel the tips of his fingers touch my stomach. I had my hands in his hair, I bit his lip as I tugged his hair a bit. When I hear him groan my body felt a tingle. He kissed me more but this kiss was different than all the kisses we've shared it was a kiss full of hunger and I loved it. Once we stopped for air I looked at him his lips pink and swollen then I thought did mine look like that too I felt my face blush. He just smiled and kissed me once more.

I grabbed the apple from the counter and took a bite from it while jumping off the counter. "Skylar was that my apple." He smiled I just looked at him. "It was mine to begin with so I'm just taking it back." I bit into the fruit as I did juice coated my lips so I just licked them and I just saw Daryl smirk at me. I couldn't help it really as he grabbed the apple and placed it on the counter he grabbed me and pinned me on the wall as he kissed me I felt his hand venture through my hair as the other went to my thigh as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt my body heat up as I felt him press his body against me. He place a secure hand on my back as he took me off the wall and carried me up the stair I couldn't help but giggle. I began to kiss him on the nose then his cheek down his jaw line to his lips. When we entered our room he threw me in one swift motion on our bed. Happy that the bed was soft as I bounced on it. Daryl just smiled as he climbed in bed and separated my legs as he went between them. I enjoyed every second of his body pressed against me but I feel things coming to quickly.

"Daryl." I say in a solemn whisper as he looks at me. "What's wrong Sky?" He asked me as I felt him glide his fingers to move a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I felt him cup my cheek as I placed my hand on his hand and rubbed it with my thumb. "Don't get me wrong I enjoy your touch and I trust you it's just I feel." He cut me off, "the world moving quickly." I nodded he just kissed my nose. "Don't worry I'm not ganna get mad cause of that or leave." He said I guess he read what I was thinking I didn't want to lose the only thing that makes me feel safe, and helps me relax when I sleep. "It'll happen when it happens." He shrugged I just smiled happy he wasn't mad and I hugged him and with one soft kiss Daryl got off the bed and pulled me up with him.

Daryl POV

I was kind of bummed when Skylar stopped us but she had a point. I couldn't get the feel of her body out of my head she smelt sweet. Her body soft to touch. 'Daryl stop it cause you know it's for the best.' I told myself but I just couldn't help myself from thinking about her.

Skylar came down stairs she took a shower and changed. She wore acid washed jeans a black shot that hangs off her shoulder and exposes her shoulder. She was fixing her long hair in a bun and when she looked at me she tucked her bangs behind her ear. "What?" She asked as a saw a pink blush her cheeks and she looked down to the floor. "Your just really beautiful to look at." She just bit her lip and smiled while playing with her fingers. I just felt bad I had to give Aaron an answer cause we'll be leaving tomorrow. Will she be ok with me leaving. I knew I got lost in thought cause Sky waved her hand in my face. I just bunked back into reality, "you looked lost in thought what's up." Her eyes I can't get over them they are very different they are, how do I put it. Electrifying if I must say. "It's nothing." I tell her she just pouts her lips and makes a puppy looking face I wonder if anyone never fell for it cause I am falling for it.

"Well Aaron wants me to go with him and look for others and he even gave me a bike to use but I gotta put in a few touches to finish it. And I'll be gone for some time and I was thinking how will you settle alone even though I don't wanna leave you. I don't want you to have nightmares and not be able to comfort you." I see her brows curve as she looks at me. "Your so sweet to worry about me Daryl but I think that Aaron needs help I'll be fine I promise." She kisses me and I really didn't want to go but Skylar thinks that if she'll be fine I'll trust her. "And I'll have Allen and aunt Lizzy to keep company too if I need it." She smiled at me I don't really like Allen cousin or not. She smiles at me and takes my hand and interwinds them her hands are small and fit in my larger hand I care for her so much it hurts to think about not being with her. I see her go on her tiptoes and kisses me she may me petite but she has an amazing figure. I pull her close to me as i can smell her hair and it smells like candy I can never get over how sweet she smells. "Daryl, when you go to the outside can you please be careful." I look down at her and her eyes are full of worry. "I have lost a lot and now I don't want to lose you." Her voice cracks a little I know she wants to hold back tears. I run my hand through her hair and kiss her. "I promise as long as you promise to not get hurt while I'm gone." She nods her head in a yes as she smiles and I kiss her once more before going out of the house to tell Aaron.

*Time Skip*

When I got back to the house Skylar was curled up on the couch in her pajamas drinking out of a fancy wine glass reading a book. I closed the front door as I looked at her she looked really classy it just makes me think what her family did before shit hit the fan. "Honey I'm home," I joked she looked up from her book and quickly closed it. "Oh hey how was your day?" She asked as she got up from the couch and walked to me. "Fine finished fixing the bike so it's good to go." I looked down at her she just bit her lip I I ran my hands up and down her arms. " you sure your ok with me going." I asked I don't know if she'll actually be fine.

She just smiled, "Yeah I'll be fine don't worry." She told me he bangs slid and covered her eye. I just tucked it behind her ear and rubbed my thumb at her cheek she placed her hand on mine and kissed the palm of my hand. I bend down and kissed her the smell of candy fill me. "So your going to leave tomorrow at what time?" She asked with a smile. "Oh, around noon, why?" She just smiled and hugged me. "I was just wondering really." I just wanted to stay but I already told Aaron I'd help.

When we went to bed she had on a pair of black pj mini shorts and a dark green tank top she looked at the mirror in our room and put her hair in a ponytail her hair is really long I just think how she can handle it and if it has been pulled before. She came into bed and we talked for what seemed like moments to hours I loved it when she giggled. I just ran my hand through her snow blonde hair as she laid her head in my chest and played with my free hand. She kissed me before laying her head back down on my chest and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Daryl." I kissed her head, "Good night,"

A/N: Sorry really short but I am still pretty stressed but I just think of those who read it and I tell myself 'Do it!' Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter love you lots! Bye


	8. Chapter 8: Cold feeling

A/N: Hey ok so chapter 7 was pretty short to me but I hope this will make up for it. Hope you enjoy. Now let's get the show on the road, and I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner.

Previously:

When we went to bed she had on a pair of black pj mini shorts and a dark green tank top she looked at the mirror in our room and put her hair in a ponytail her hair is really long I just think how she can handle it and if it has been pulled before. She came into bed and we talked for what seemed like moments to hours I loved it when she giggled. I just ran my hand through her snow blonde hair as she laid her head on my chest and played with my free hand. She kissed me before laying her head back down on my chest and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Daryl." I kissed her head, "Good night,"

Chapter8:

((Skylar POV))

I looked at his sleeping face as he held me in his arms. I feel safe when he's close i brushed his hair from his eyes. Will I really be ok alone? Lost in thought I didn't notice the eyes that were looking at me. "Morning." I looked at him a bit startled he had a smile on his lips. "Good morning." I smiled back at him and he held me tighter. "I don't want to leave this bed cause if I do I'm going to have to let you go," he said as he placed his face in the crook of my neck. I didn't want him to let me go either, cause then I'd feel cold and miss his touch faster. I try and take in his scent and try to remember it. I really don't know how long he'll be out there or what if he dies out there and I won't feel this feeling of safety and care anymore. I shook my head at the thought and i felt a hand cup my cheek. "You ok there?" He asked with a worried look. I just smiled and sat up on the bed. "I'm fine, you on the other hand have to get ready." I told him as I nudged him. He let out a groan as he got out of bed. I let out a giggle as I stretched my body. I always loved a good stretch in the morning going on my tippy toes I reached up to the ceiling. I felt my shirt rise up and I began to look at myself in the mirror. The scars that covered my body poked out and I quickly lowered my shirt as I sighed. I went through a basket of clothes that were given to us I put on a flannel over my black tank top and some ripped up black jeans.

I grabbed my black book and headed down stairs. Opening the door I could feel a welcoming breeze touch me before I felt a body that held me from behind. I closed my eyes as I took in the feel of contact. "If you find a book or two maybe some savable herbs, mind bringing them back for me?" I heard him chuckle in my hair. "Yeah don't worry I'll see what I can get my hands on."

Aaron came on by to see if Daryl was ready the only things running in my head were 'will he come back?' , 'what if he doesn't make it?' I shook those thoughts out of my head I really have to stop thinking so negatively. "Hey Daryl just wanted to check if you were ready to hit the road?" Aaron asked as he awkwardly shifted on the driveway. Daryl just sighed "Yeah I'm ready." He answered as I felt his hands let me go. "Wait before you go." I said as I quickly ran in the house and quickly went up stairs trying so hard to no fall. I placed my book on the dresser and grabbed my bag and rummaged through it till I finally found it. I held the gem close to my chest.

 _Thy crystal you_

 _who will listen_

 _I ask thee_

 _to grant the wearer protection and strength_

 _To protect my beloved_

I kissed the gem before continuing.

 _With this kiss_

 _I ask for thy to give me_

 _Bliss in knowing the_

 _Wearer will be safe_

As I sighed in the gem the gem turned to turquoise I just smiled with relief that I still can control myself. I carefully placed the charmed gem in a capsule and tied it to an empty chain.

I quickly ran back downstairs and out the door where Daryl and Aaron were talking. I quickly relaxed my breathing as they looked at me. I grabbed Daryl's hand and placed the braclet on him. "It will protect you on your travel." I told him as he gave a smile and gave my hand a squeeze. I felt Aaron walk down the porch to give us some time. "You know this isn't goodbye." He said and I just bit my lip and looked down. "I know I'm just worried," I told him before he kisses my lips softly. "Come on I'll show you the bike I fixed up." He smiled as he held my hand. I gave his hand a squeeze and nodded with a smile.

~Time skip~

The gate was being opened and Aaron was in his car and Daryl started the engine to the bike. "Be careful I need you back in one piece." I smiled as I placed my hand on the hand I placed the bracelet. "Don't worry about me ok." I just nodded and kissed him once more before slowly taking a step back. Watching Daryl ride off I didn't move from where I stood until the gate was closed, once it was I felt cold and alone.

I walked on home slowly knowing it would be empty. Once I got home I say on the couch and pulled my knees to my chest because Deanna knows I'm aunt Lizzy's niece she made arrangements to a house on my own I felt like this large house was eating me up. I grabbed a wine glass and filled it with juice. How am I going to sleep is the big question. With a sigh I grabbed my black book and unlocked it and flipped through pages. Minutes turned to hours and as I looked out the window the sun was gone and it was time for me to sleep.

I locked up my book and doors before I went up stairs and changed to my pajamas. Standing outside the room I leaned against the doorframe and stared at the bed. I slowly unmade the bed and placed a pillow next to me. I could smell him on the pillow I felt tears run down my face. I felt like such a child but I couldn't help it my heart ached I missed him. My eyes felt heavy from the tears and I slowly drifted off to sleep

 _ **"Skylar wake up." I felt someone shake me I opened my eyes and no one was near me but I was outside. I got up and felt the floor with my bare feet. "Skylar." That voice my heart started to race as I ran towards it. "Skylar." It sounds close but I then hear it get further. I found myself in a field. "Hello?" I called as I stepped forward my hair got tugged back. "Skylar my darling daughter why do you run from me?" Hearing this voice made my insides burn . "Skylar." I heard the voice that I want to hear from across the field. "Daryl!" I yelled and he looks at me as he started rushing toward me. "Skylar you really think he will come to you." I felt my Father tug my hair further back my eyes start to tear up I struggled for freedom. "Let go of me you fucking piece of shit" once I was able to break hold of his grip I ran to Daryl. I turned to look back and my so called father just stood their laughing the laugh that's made my stomach churn. When I got so close to Daryl I hit a wall it was like glass. "Skylar." Daryl said as he hit the glass. "Aw my poor daughter can't get through now can she." I turned and to my surprise he was behind me. "Why do you invade my dreams you have no power over me!" I yelled as he just smiled. "Or so you think I don't but you shouldn't worry about me worry about him." I didn't understand what he meant by that till I turned back to Daryl and my eyes widened in horror as Daryl was trapped with walkers. "DARYL!" I yelled as I slammed the glass and Daryl was on the floor with a walker on him. "This is a dream this is just a dream come on WAKE UP!"**_

I woke up with a scream and cold sweat. I closed my eyes and brought my knees to my chest. The sun was out and I just felt like shit I got up and started the water I stood under the shower head and felt my eyes water. I kneeled and held my body close. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower I looked at myself in the mirror. What I saw were the scars that covered my body I ran my finger against the scars Daryl kissed that one time I gently smiled at the thought as a lone tear traced my cheek before I wiped it. I covered my body in a towel and went to the bedroom. I grabbed a black shirt, black ripped up jeans, and my red ankle boots. I looked at my hair in the mirror and brushed it before putting it in a bun and letting my bangs out and tucked it behind my ear. 'I got to do something today can't be stuck in this house forever.' I told myself.

I saw Glen, Noah, and Tara packing a van ready to head out. "What's going on here?" I asked and Deanna looked at me well half the grids lights are out so their getting a new adaptor I think but it's to get the electricity back. Glen looked at me "mind if I join you I've got nothing to do today." I asked nervously as I picked at my fingers. "Yeah more support the better." Glen said and Auden nodded in agreement. Nicholas looked at me and glared at me I just ignored him.

We finally got to the warehouse. "So this is it," Tara asked as she loaded he gun Noah gave me a pistol but I love my arrows more. "Yeah and that doors our only way in and out." Glen looked at Aiden we should know all our exits just in cause everything hits south." Glen noted Nicholas just chuckled. "Yeah I got a plan it's called go no out the front." I just wanna pop that smug look off his stupid face.

I took off my boots and left then in the van. "No shoes that's strange?" Nicholas said I didn't give a damn. I heard a groan of a walker. "Walker,take it out Noah." Glen said before Noah took out the walker with a pistol.

After perimeter check we went in Glen slammed on the door to see if walkers would come. "Their not coming." Aiden pointed out. "It's a big place." Glen responded. "Then let's play it safe and head in before they come." Aiden said we were inside and not a single walker I closed my eyes and started to listen around me. "They're stuck behind something." Glen and I said in sync. "How do you know?" Asked Aiden. "I don't but I don't see any." Glen answered. We came to a cage and walkers started to line up close trying to get us. "Good call," Aiden patted glens shoulder. "We've been out there a long time." Tara informed Aiden. "Well let's find this thing and get out." I said Tara looked at Eugene, "Your up." He was frozen looking at the walkers before he looked at Tara and started walking. It could have be ten to fifteen minutes that have passed by till I heard, "We found it." Tara cheerfully whispered. "Way to go Eugene." Glen cheered I just smiled things seem to be going well and I felt great.

I heard the sound of shells hitting the ground I look to see Aiden shooting a walker with military armor. "It's got armor let it come closer." Glen informed Aiden, "I got it." Aiden said before shooting the walker at its knee as the walker came down. "Aiden stop...stop Aiden stop." Was the last thing I heard before everything went back.

A/N: I'm super sorry I haven't updated sooner I've been lazy and tired and had a lot on my plate. But don't worry I'm not dead and I promise hopefully I can write chapter nine faster. I like to thank you peeps so much for following and favoriting it means a lot. Leave a review it helps a lot they make me smile.


	9. Chapter 9: Sleep

A/N: hello ok so this is chapter nine and i just wanna say thank you to Celia Azul for your reviews they make me smile keep up the reviews.

Previously:

After perimeter check we went in Glen slammed on the door to see if walkers would come. "Their not coming." Aiden pointed out. "It's a big place." Glen responded. "Then let's play it safe and head in before they come." Aiden said we were inside and not a single walker I closed my eyes and started to listen around me. "They're stuck behind something." Glen and I said in sync. "How do you know?" Asked Aiden. "I don't but I don't see any." Glen answered. We came to a cage and walkers started to line up close trying to get us. "Good call," Aiden patted glens shoulder. "We've been out there a long time." Tara informed Aiden. "Well let's find this thing and get out." I said Tara looked at Eugene, "Your up." He was frozen looking at the walkers before he looked at Tara and started walking. It could have be ten to fifteen minutes that have passed by till I heard, "We found it." Tara cheerfully whispered. "Way to go Eugene." Glen cheered I just smiled things seem to be going well and I felt great.

I heard the sound of shells hitting the ground I look to see Aiden shooting a walker with military armor. "It's got armor let it come closer." Glen informed Aiden, "I got it." Aiden said before shooting the walker at its knee as the walker came down. "Aiden stop...stop Aiden stop." Was the last thing I heard before everything went back.

Chapter 9:

((Skylar POV))

I slowly opened my eyes 'Where am I?' I thought. I felt blood running down as I looked at my fingers and felt the blood that covered them. "Tara, Noah, Eugene, Skylar where are you." i slightly heard someone shout there was a ringing in my ears. I looked over and saw Noah coming towards me as he picked me up.

We ended up in an office room. Tara was loosing a lot of blood and Eugene knew it too. "She's loosing a lot of blood really fast." Eugene said we didn't have the first aid kit. "Aiden had the first aid in his pack." Nicholas informed us till we heard a groan and Aiden's impaled body slowly started to move. "I thought...I checked him." Nicholas stuttered. "We got to get him off of there." I said Nicholas just looked at me, "If we take him off there we could kill him!" I just looked at Glenn "Go save him I'll stay here with Tara but go...I know she would want to do it." Eugene said as he put pressure on Tara's injured head. "You got that flare?" Glenn ask Nicholas and he just nodded. "Shoot it past the shelves were ganna push on through. Ready?" I closed my eyes as Glenn counted down. One...I took a breath in, Two...I exhaled, And Three I opened my eyes and Glenn pushed open the door. Nicholas shot the flare and we ran and didn't stop.

We got to Aiden he looked pretty weak. "We're ganna get you out." Glenn reassured him as Nicholas and him got Aiden by the shoulders and I pulled from the waist. The first time we tugged Aiden yelled in agony. I tried hushing him, "Come on Aiden were almost there two more pulls." Noah kept shooting walker that came close," flares burning out." Nicholas looked scared as he whispered into Aidens ear and stepped back with an "I'm sorry." Glenn looked back and called Nicholas to come back. "Forget it Glenn we have to hurry," I said before tugging Aiden one last time and to my relief he came off but we had to hurry walkers were coming and Aiden is bleeding. "Go get the dumb ass I'll be fine I'll find a way to the truck." I told Glenn and Glenn nodded and grabbed Noah. "Stay with me Aiden were almost to the truck And I'll patch you up don't worry." I told him as I shot a walker down. Reaching the exit.

I saw Eugene place Tara in the back of the truck. "Eugene a little help please." I said as he helped me put Aiden in the truck I took his backpack off and took out the first aid. "Eugene we have to head to the front hurry drive Glenn and Noah could be in trouble." He looked at me and quickly hopped in the drivers seat and started the truck. I looked at Aiden and he just smiled. "Why are you smiling like an idiot." I said while trying to disinfect Aidens wounds. "Thank you for not leaving me behind." Aiden said as he made his hand into fist at the pain I stitched up his wounds and patched them up.

As Eugene was driving he saw a hoard of walkers bunched against the entrance. "Distract them lure them away from the door." I said and Eugene turned on the music and blasted it as he made slight taunts to get the attention of the walkers. "Hopefully that helped." Eugene said and he drove.

We have been driving around till Nicholas came running. "Hey, move over were leaving." I slightly sat up and saw just Nicholas without Glenn or Noah. Eugene turned the truck off and got out of the truck. "Get back in the van." Nicholas ordered. "Not until you tell me where they at." Eugene responded holding his ground Nicholas took in a breath. "It's either you come back with me or you stay here and die with your friends." After he said that I was pissed. "Your not going anywhere while I'm here in this van!" I yelled and Eugene tried to pull his gun on Nicholas but they both struggled and Eugene was thrown on the floor. "Eugene!" I cried before Nicholas could get in the drivers seat Glenn charged in and threw Nicholas on the floor and beat him unconscious. "Help me get him in the back" Glenn said sadly as Eugene looked passed him. "Where's Noah?" He asked I knew by the look Glenn gave that Noah was gone.

I sat in the back of the van with Aiden, Tara, and Nicholas I sat there and Eugene had a gun pointed at Nicholas just in case and I sat there holding on to Noah's book and the first page read 'This is the beginning' I felt my eyes water this wasn't supposed to happen. I looked at Nicholas it's his fault! Noah is gone because of him we should have left him! 'Stop it don't think like that' I just looked down. I just want to be home. The ride back was quiet but when we got home Glenn ran for help and I helped Aiden to the infirmary and Eugene got Tara. Pete looked at the stitching I did and he looked at me. "Are you a doctor?" He looked at me I never liked Pete he reminded me a lot of my father. "I have had to do stuff like this before shit hit the fan what's it to you." Pete looked at me upset I didn't give less of a fuck. I left Aiden in Pete's care and went home I had way to much on my plate for today. When I got home i opened the door. "I'm home." I called hoping someone would answer when no one did I felt sad. I grabbed my book and opened it reading some pages. I grabbed a gem from my bag.

By this gem I do sleep

Hidden from the day, in the night so deep

O Lady Moon, guide my dreams

Cover me with your beautiful beams

As this gem below me lies

Please close my eyes

Allow me to wake

In the warm of the Sun

I kissed the gem as the moonlight hit it and then a whisp formed inside it. I placed it under my pillow as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

A/N: soooo sorry about the long wait and soooo sorry for the really short chapters I've been having a lot on my plate and it's very stressful. I'll start chapter 10 soon...wow chapter 10 well later see you soon


	10. Chapter 10 Dripping Rubies and Tears

A/N: HEY sorry like I've said before I have been super busy with band and theatre and I had a concert I have to play. Thank you for waiting hope you enjoy this chapter.

Previously: I sat in the back of the van with Aiden, Tara, and Nicholas I sat there and Eugene had a gun pointed at Nicholas just in case and I sat there holding on to Noah's book and the first page read 'This is the beginning' I felt my eyes water this wasn't supposed to happen. I looked at Nicholas it's his fault! Noah is gone because of him we should have left him! 'Stop it don't think like that' I just looked down. I just want to be home. The ride back was quiet but when we got home Glenn ran for help and I helped Aiden to the infirmary and Eugene got Tara. Pete looked at the stitching I did and he looked at me. "Are you a doctor?" He looked at me I never liked Pete he reminded me a lot of my father. "I have had to do stuff like this before shit hit the fan what's it to you." Pete looked at me upset I didn't give less of a fuck. I left Aiden in Pete's care and went home I had way to much on my plate for today. When I got home i opened the door. "I'm home." I called hoping someone would answer when no one did I felt sad. I grabbed my book and opened it reading some pages. I grabbed a gem from my bag.

By this gem I do sleep

Hidden from the day, in the night so deep

O Lady Moon, guide my dreams

Cover me with your beautiful beams

As this gem below me lies

Please close my eyes

Allow me to wake

In the warm of the Sun

I kissed the gem as the moonlight hit it and then a whisp formed inside it. I placed it under my pillow as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Chapter ten: Loss of blood

Skylar pov:

When we got back Deanna started to ask Nicholas questions about what happened the day before. I told her everything that I saw I just didn't know what happened after or how...Noah died. Deanna look at me and she sighed, "I know you wouldn't lie to me so Nicholas is under supervision until further notice" I nodded even though de deserves to get a beating.

I left Deanna's place I was stuck in my thoughts my body needed to become numb I began to be swollen up in my own darkness. 'Come on don't go down like this I need to fight the darkness think positive.' I told myself and I went up the porch stairs. "Hey Sky." I turned and saw Allen looking at me with a sad smile. "Hey Allen, what you doing?" I asked he just looked down. " well you've been stuck at the house for a couple days and when you do get out you went straight outside for a run, so I'm a little worried." I looked at Allen and he gave me a sweet sad like smile. "You want to come inside?" I asked and he nodded as he entered. he began to look around. "i forgot that guy what was his name...Daryl isn't here." When he said Daryl's name I felt my body sink as Allen said Daryl's name I miss him so much. "Hey don't looks so down you have me." He looked at me and smiled I know he's trying to help but all I can do is smile at him. "Hey how about you come over to our place and we can eat together that way you don't have to eat by yourself tonight how about it?" He asked I just shrugged as a sure what could happen. "Ok then let's head over there right now." I went upstairs and grabbed a sweater and grabbed my black book and hid it in one of my bags, and headed back down stairs.

When we headed towards the house I heard glass shatter and I looked at Allen before running as fast as I could. I saw Rick and Pete attacking each other and Jessie try to pull Pete off. Pete quickly backhanded her. Deanna came running in telling Rick to stop but Rick was so focused on Pete that he didn't even listen to Deanna. Rick started to choke Pete and tell him something I really couldn't hear.

"I said that's enough!" She yelled and I looked at Rick who sat up with Pete on the foor and take out a pistol. His face was covered and dripping blood he look like he lost his mind. "Or what you going to kick me out." Everyone who was on shooting zone of the gun raised their hands in defense and Deanna just widened her eyes. "Put that gun down Rick." She said calmly Rick just huffed from being out of breath and just shock his head. "You still don't get it, NONE of you do. We know what needs to be done and we do it. We're the ones who live, you just sit plan and hesitant you pretend that you know but you don't. Well you want to live you want to have this place still standing. Things don't get better be cause you want them to. Starting right now we need to live in the real world we need to control who lives here." Rick said as he finished and pointed the gun at Pete and Deanna just looked at him with a straight face. "That hasn't been more clear to me then it is right now." Rick just smiled as the blood that covered his face made him look insane. " me, me , you mean me." He chuckled. "Your ways are going to destroy this place, it's going to get people killed, it's already gotten people killed and I'm not going to stand by and let it happen if you don't fight you die I'm not going to stand by and." Before he could finish Michonne hit him and knocked him out.

~Time Skip~

I went to check on Rick since yesterday's incident I helped Rosita patch him up. "When I went in Rick was awake and Michonne was there I just smiled at both of them. "Hello Rick how are you?" I asked trying to break a little ice. He just chuckled and looked at me. "To be fully honest my head hurts." He looked at Michonne and she just looked away I know she isn't really mad she is just upset at the stunt he pulled. Rick just grabbed her and I just smiled at the warm touch but it hurt me cause it reminded me of Daryl and I needed to leave for a bit. "I'll leave you two to it." I said before sliding out. When I left I went to check on Aiden I should at least check on him that seems like something nice to do.

I opened the door to the infirmary and Aiden sat there with my cousin Allen they grew up together because of aunt Lizzy worked with Deanna. Aiden looked at me and smiled. "Hey there how's it going?" He asked with a smile. Allen looked at me waiting for me to respond. "I'm fine don't worry about me you should be worried about yourself how's the wounds holding up?" I asked and Allen just looked down I know he noticed I changed the conversation quickly. "I'm really good I can move my arm and you saved my life Skylar thank you." He said and I just smiled. " I just did the right thing unlike some others." I said somewhat cold like. And Aiden just looked down. "Nicholas just left me there to die." I felt the room get really negative that I felt like I couldn't breath. I felt light headed. Allen looked at me, "there is going to be a meeting tonight." I sat down at the edge of the bed and Aiden looked at Allen, "yeah I heard about that but I don't know why." I looked at both of them as my head started to focus. "It might be about Rick and about the gun he took." Aiden looked at me wide eyed. "Whoa that's crazy!" I nodded. "Aiden looked at me , "If it's a vote my mom wants then I'm going." Aiden began to get up and I sat him back down. "Not in your condition are you crazy you lost a lot of blood and I won't allow you." He just chuckled and looked at Allen. "Listen Skylar you saved my life and as a friend I'm going to help and you're not going to stop me." He smiled I just shook my head. We began to talk until the meeting would start.

~time skip~

Me and Aiden started walking toward the meeting. Aiden is still weak so he had his arm around my shoulder. "Thank you for your support." He chuckled and I just shook my head at him and smiled recently I've been checking on him he has been really great company to keep around. When we got there everyone sat around a small bonfire. "We're going to start." Deanna said as she saw me and Aiden sit down Allen already was there sitting next to aunt Lizzy. "People are still coming. Rick, Glenn they still aren't here yet." Maggie pointed out I looked around to notice she was right not only was Rick and Glenn not there there were a couple others that didn't come. "We're going to start its already dark." Deanna said as she looked at Maggie. "We are going to talk about one of our constables Rick Grimes. We're are going to talk about what he said and that he had a gun an pointed it at people. We're not really going to talk about the problem that started the fight we're working on that now." I looked at Jessie and she just looked down and held her arm. I felt a chill down my spine and I don't enjoy having chills because something always happens. Everyone began to speak about Rick or the fear they may feel.

"Skylar." I looked up and I just saw everyone looking at me. "Listen if Rick hadn't come to the cabin I would still be there who knows I may not but Rick let me come along. What I think he does is not crazy or anything I think it's brilliant because he wants his family to live he wants all of you to live. I can see the Shit he has gone through in his eyes. Every single one of you are scared of a person who is thinking for the best and here you all are nice and cozy have any of you killed walkers? How about have any of you gone out there for a long time and survived." I began to rant and everyone who looked at me stayed silent. "Exactly you don't understand so really what is on your mind." Once I finished everyone stayed silent I didn't really understand till I turned around.

Rick stood there carrying a dead walker. As he tossed it everyone gasped. "It came in on its own they always will because we are in here. The living and dead will get in here and we need to fight to protect this place." Rich stopped and looked around. "I was thinking how many of you do I need to kill to save you lives." Rick took a breath I just looked around. "Bit I'm not going to do that because your all going to change." Rick looked at me and gave me a soft nod I gave him a small smile.

"He's not one of us!" Yelled Pete as he came in with Michonne's katana. "Pete calm down." Reg carefully tried to calm Pete down. Aunt Lizzy got up and my body began to get stiff. "Get away from me he doesn't belong here!" Pete yelled and then Reg and aunt Lizzy tried to take the weapon. Pete tried pushing Reg and my aunt but doing so he sliced Reg's through the and sliced open my aunt's stomach. My eyes widened as I saw all my aunt's insides ooze out of her now limp body. "NO!" I yelled my body felt numb and I started to tremble in anger. Abraham had Pete pinned down on the floor and Deanna was on the floor holding Reg and Allen did the same as he cradled my aunt. "You I didn't like you from the beginning." I pressed my boot on his face pressing on his face. I continued to put more pressure." I looked at Deanna and she just nodded and I began to stomp on his skull I kept hearing him scream but it just filled me with delight. Once he stopped screaming and the sound of his skull crushed. I looked down at the body with no recognizable face. My boot full of blood and fragments of Pete's skull. My vision began to fade in and out I think I over did it a bit. "Skylar...?" I heard I familiar voice till I saw nothing but black.

A/N: HEY well sorry for not updating in a while but here is chapter 10 and I'll start chapter 11 soon. This chapter was just really a fill in for better chapters really. Please leave a review and see you next time.


	11. Chapter 11: Reunited

A/N so chapter ten was pretty intense but I'm trying to continue writing I've been busy but I guess it shouldn't stop me. This chapter will get very...steamy so if your uncomfortable or anything I got you I will make a line to tell you where it starts and ends anyway let's starts.

Previously: "NO!" I yelled my body felt numb and I started to tremble in anger. Abraham had Pete pinned down on the floor and Deanna was on the floor holding Reg and Allen did the same as he cradled my aunt. "You, I didn't like you from the beginning." I pressed my boot on his face pressing on his face. I continued to put more pressure." I looked at Deanna and she just nodded and I began to stomp on his skull I kept hearing him scream but it just filled me with delight. Once he stopped screaming and the sound of his skull crushed. I looked down at the body with no recognizable face. My boot full of blood and fragments of Pete's skull. My vision began to fade in and out I think I over did it a bit. "Skylar...?" I heard I familiar voice till I saw nothing but black.

Chapter: Reunited

Skylar pov:

My body felt stiff I started to stretch as I did so I felt a limp hand fall. When I turn to look I saw dark hair and I saw it was Daryl. I reached to touch his hair to see if he really was there and not a figment of my imagination. When I touched my hand to his head it was real and I gave a sigh of relief and a small smile and I kept petting his head he began to move. I think I may have woken him up. Once he sat up he looked at me and smiled before pulling me into a strong hug. I felt my eyes begin to water as I missed this, I missed his touch, I missed him holding me as I felt all my pain just slip out of me. "I missed you," I said as I just clenched the fabric of his jacket. I just felt him hold me tighter and how he placed his face in the crook of my neck. I didn't want to leave cause I felt like if I do then he would disappear again. When he started to let me go I felt a little scared but he stopped to look at me then placed his forehead against mine. Having him close to me once again made me forget to look at where I was.

I couldn't hold it any longer and did what I wanted and craved for. As I softly kissed him and with no second to waste I felt him kiss me back. I sat at the edge if the bed and let him slip in between my legs as I felt his body pressed against mine. I felt him slowly glide his hands up and down my thighs before reaching in my shirt. His hands were warm against my skin. "Your so cold." He said as he rubbed my the hips. His touch just left me chills and I just bit my lip I didn't want anyone to ruin this moment.

Of course I spoke a little too soon because once I thought that the door began to open. I pressed my head against Daryl's shoulder it irritated me to have this happen a second time.

"Oh she's awake I knew she would be." That voice it can't be, it shouldn't be, it's impossible. I looked up at Daryl and and he just looked away from me as he loosely held me. When I got off of the infirmary bed and walked past him then there stood a tall man with green eyes, pale skin and summer blonde hair. With a gasp I looked back at Daryl then at the man that stood there. "Michael...?" I said not certain if I'm sure it was him. "Hey there baby sis." My knees became weak and before I fell Daryl caught me. "Whoa there remember you need to recover." I walked up to him and poked him. Once I touched flesh I began to cry and then I punched him on the the arm as hard as I could. I just see him wince. "Ow that hurt really bad baby sis." He smiled but his eyes were red like he was crying or was about to. "Dad said you died." He just scoffed at what I said.

"And you believe that piece of shit. Ha! Well to be honest I should be dead but a man named Morgan came and saved me, and me and him have been traveling around I thought you guys may have either left the cabin or worse died." I looked at him and looked down. "I couldn't save her Mike I tried so hard it was my job as the last one there. I failed and she's gone and so is the baby." My eyes began to become glossy once more as they began to fill up with tears.

Daryl who I almost forgot was in the room rubbed my arms in a form of comfort. "She's not gone she lives on through you and now that your brother is alive she lives through him too." I gave a small weak smile to Daryl as a form of thank you. "So yeah I'm not one for romance and I just got my sister back so..." Mike said before crossing his arms in front of his chest. I couldn't help but giggle. "I'm going to go to the house ok." Daryl said and kissed my cheek. "Ok I'll see you there soon." I smiled as he left out the door. Once the door closed and Daryl was officially gone I sighed and fell on the infirmary bed.

"Relax and breathe you almost lost it." He started to pet my head. "Mike how long have I been out? How's Allen is he ok?" Mike looked out the window and hugged me. "You've been out cold for a while and Allen isn't doing well, but you need to tell me what happened at the cabin." I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath and began to tell him everything. "Mother went to go get resources with Nadia and our good for nothing father didn't want to go. Then when she came back she was in tears and Nadia was no where to be seen. A couple days later that man grabbed me and pinned my to the wall." My throat felt like it was burning from speaking suck horrid things. "He pinned me on the wall and told me He wanted something new while mother was used and pregnant with his child. Mother tried to take him off me and when she did she threw me in the bathroom. I tried breaking the door down and then all I saw was black. When I came out I saw blood on the floor and on my hands as I saw his body on the floor with his face smashed in. Later on Rick and his group found me and then we came here and we started to live here." I looked at Mike with a soft like smile and he just hugged me. "What about your pills have you been taking them?" He asked I just nodded. "Yeah but I only have a couple left and I don't have anymore capsules." Mike just looked at me, "I think I have some but I have to check.

~Time skip~

It started to get dark and I started to walk home Mike went over to Allen's place. Allen shouldn't be alone I start to open the door to my house and when I opened the door the lights were on I almost forgot Daryl was home.

Quickly I rushed up the stairs and as I got close to the room I slowed my pace. My heart started to beat fast knowing that maybe my mind was playing with me or that the one I want to hold me close is on the other side. I opened the door and I began to walk in and there he was on Sitting down playing with the blanket I brought from the cabin he felt the fabric. "Daryl..." I said softly as he looked up at me and smiled. I smiled and ran to him before pinning him on the bed with a hug. "I missed you so much." I felt my body absorb his warmth and it felt nice. "I can tell you missed me." He laughed in my neck as he held me close and squeezed me. I missed his touch and I wanted him, I wanted nothing more then him. I sat up and he did the same and put his hands at my waist I pressed my forehead against his, he waisted no time to place his lips against mine I missed his kisses I missed him, I need him, I want him. Daryl brought his face to my neck as he placed soft kisses down to my shoulder. "Daryl no one can interrupt us tonight." I bit my lip as Daryl looked at me I feel so vulnerable under his gaze.

Just with those word Daryl smiled and pinned me on my back. "Then there is no stopping me from touching you." I felt his hands start to wander my body. "Who said I would want you to stop." I said with a smile on my lips I want this and I know my body does to.

I felt my body black out as I laid on my back naked with Daryl on top. I was worried of my scars as I hugged myself trying to hide them, I felt his hand trace every scar he could. He kissed my neck as he whispered, "I will protect you with my life no one will hurt you anymore." My eyes started to water as he kissed me. Daryl just smiled and closed the gap between us. Our night was amazing I thought it would never stop it hurt at first but then he made it feel so good. When we finished Daryl kissed me and I fell asleep in his arms.

A/N: Hello everyone in sorry I've been super busy cause I have so much to do for my senior year I hope this was a good chapter. I really can't write lemons/smut but I'll learn and I will try to please the people. I will try to update faster.


	12. Chapter 12: Daisies

A/N: HEY, so I'm going to zoom through these few chapters cause season 8 is coming and i have so many ideas it is going to be so suspenseful. The chapters will be quick but I'll get good details in so it will be ok. Let's get started and also I am also trying to learn to write the steamy moments for those people(you know who you are i am one too). So let's get to it.

Chapter 12:

Rick called for a meeting it seemed really important, sitting down on the couch in Deanna's living room. "There are walkers thousands maybe more in that hole and those trucks are going to give out any moment," that amount of walkers could take out all these people especially cause they can't defend themselves. Rick started to lay out plans i looked at Daryl as he told me to just stay home but i don't want to do that i want to help in any way. Michael rose his hand in helping out i looked at him i just got him back what if he doesn't make it out there. I can't lose him again just the thought of it hurts. Allen looked at me and smiled i looked at him asking him not to do it and he just looks down. I sighed in relief i need to know that at least someone is with me, i was snapped out of my thoughts as the meeting ended and Daryl touched my shoulder.

"You ok Sky?" Daryl looked at me a little worried. I just looked at him with a sad smile, "I'm fine, just a bit scared is all." Daryl grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb against the back of it. "There is nothing to worry about ill always find a way to protect you. I swore to it last night." He said before he smiled and kissed me. "Tomorrow the group is going on a dry-run mission Rick and the others will be planning all day today." He informed me good thing to cause i zoned out through the entire meeting. I just couldn't stop thinking about the negative things that could happen out there. Thoughts of both Mike and Daryl dying out there got to me so stressed out.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mike and Allen I looked at Daryl and he just nodded. I quickly zoomed towards them. "What the hell were you thinking you idiot." I looked Mike as he looked down at me. "What do you mean sis, I'm helping out is what's so wrong with that." He frowned a bit but I don't care i just can lose him I just got him back. "I'm scared to lose you again we just found each other now. I thought you died!" I growled but he just smiled, "So you're going to come here and tell me not to go but your guy can go." He snapped back at me it just angered me more. "I don't want either of you to go you idiot!" He just chucked, "I want to help out and you can't stop me thanks for caring though," he said before stepping closer. "By the way, your scent is his so putting it together doesn't make me happy at all." I just stood still at the thought i hate when he does this.

time skip

Daryl and Mike went on the dry run with Rick. My nerves are on fire i'm scared on what could happen. I walked over to the door leading to the back of the house. I see the plants I brought from the cabin. Plants calm me down anything earthy is calming, I took off my shoes and let them roam the grass while i ouch the daisies that sit on my lap as i touch it i watch as little petals start to grow. A small bud sprouts and a smile forms on my lips. Then a sharp pain hits my chest and I stop, something's wrong and i don't like it.

"Sky are you ok?" I look up and see Allen looking at me as he sat down next to me. "Yeah im fine." All i could do was smile in response. "Why don't you come and we can play vinyls like when we were younger." He smiles and grabs my hand as we head over to the house near Deanna where Allen lived.

Mike's POV

We reached the point and the amount of walkers that were there was jaw dropping. These dead corpses just walking around looking like ants.

"This is where everything is gonna start Tobin is going to move the truck and those walkers are going to start moving everyone know who's on each team?" Everyone nodded listening to Rick's words carefully not missing a single word. I was with the Korean Glenn he seems like he knows his shit while dick was talking I noticed the truck in the far distance start to be push over the edge and fall. Rick noticed as well in my vision everything started to move in slow motion everyone started to move into their position as me and my group headed over to where we needed to go.

Rushing over we had to deal with stray walkers but it was fine nothing we couldn't handle we took out walkers one by one quickly And quietly not trying to make sound and be noticed. We reach our destination and all I could hear was the disgusting sound of walkers groaning as the hit glass. "Disgusting." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" The Heath looked at me. I just focused on what was needed to be done. Glenn started coming up with a plan where we would let the out little by little Nicholas was to open the door and close it while three of us would take down the walkers we were ready as Nicholas bursts open the door. I see the metal gate that keeps shops closed. I was slightly irritated.

"Looks like we just got to take them all on." Glenn said as we made our way to a open glass window and shattered the glass walker after walker came out and we just kept killing them Glenn ordered Nicholas to stand back just in case things got out of hand he had the walkie and would run to safety. I didn't understand why he would to that when we could have been done faster. We were about finished when Heath got grabbed by a walker Nicholas quickly came and helped. As we were about to walk away there what a very quiet growl we looked to see a walker slowly walk out of the store I looked at Glenn and he let Nicholas kill the last one.

We started to head into the forest to meet up and see what's next.

Skylar Pov

I feel so much better having Allen next to me. Aiden, Allen, and I sat down in the living room having a few chats as music played in the background. "Oh, I remember when me and Sky were kids and my mom left us home alone and we watched the movie IT and sky was so scared she couldn't sleep for a week." I just looked at Allen as I cross my arms in front of my chest and pout. "I still really hate clowns They give me the creeps." We started to laugh and Aiden just smiles at me. "What?" I asked and he just shook his head " Oh it's nothing." The room became silent as the music started to take over the sound of my ears till there was a loud scream. I quickly got up and ran to the window I see these trespassers start killing people And I turned around and looked at Aiden and Allen, " I'll be back stay here keep the door locked please." Allen shook his head and looked at me.

"I am not going to let you go on your own stay here or I'm going with you." Allen's black eyebrows curved and he grabbed my arm. "Michael is out there and I'm scared for him being out there and I don't want you going out there knowing you could die." I place my hand on Allen's and remove his grip. "What about you? Huh, you saved my life and I'm not going to let you save me again." Aiden snapped at me but he is still recovering so I won't let him just go out there and get himself killed that is not an option. I just sighed what is there to do i have to stay... or do i really have to stay here I have to find a way to the other and help out but i can't have them going out there. "I'm going to go upstairs." I said knowing that they would believe me because i told them I would have stayed. I climbed to the top and went into a room. The bed's not made and there is a blood stain on the sheets I'm guessing that this is Aiden's room i sigh thinking about his fifty percent chance of survival at least we got him here on time that's the best part cause he survived. I look out the window and as i unlocked the security tab and a sharp squeak filled the room i closed my eyes hoping not to hear them coming upstairs trying to stop me. When I didn't hear anything i quickly tried to open the window. Once the window was open enough for me to slip out quickly and shut the window behind me and looked down on the drop. Sitting down from the edge of the roof i noticed in the distance the blood that stained the pavement as bodies being amputated my stomach felt sick at the sight.i see Carl in the distance and my heart jumped the first thoughts were that i have to protect Judith and Carl. I jumped off of the roof and landed on the toes of my shoes and i felt my hand slap the grass i hopped up and quickly started to make my way around without getting any attention towards.

The sound of people screaming fill my ears i despise the sound. I see Adrian running across the street as he turned the corner a spike was impaled his chest and his body immediately went limp and fell to the ground. I couldn't help but gasp and hide around the corner my heart started beating at an incredible speed. Who are these people and why are they attacking us? I thought to myself then i took in a large inhale and slow exhale i need to get to Carl and Judith. Slowly but steady i start walking around checking corners being careful, as i see the house in the corner of my eye i smile ready to run for it when i feel a sharp tug at my hair.

" Did you get lost beautiful?" a voice whispered in my ear making it burn. I turn to see a man with a W marked on his forehead, and i see that he has a good fist full of my hair. My hair is extremely long it reached halfway down my ass. "Who are you and why are you here?" I said as a sharp pain hits me as he pulls my hair hard. " Your people shouldn't be here, so we are just freeing you from here" i felt him push me into the wall and press himself against me as he pulled my hair. I slowly reach for my knife from my hip as I grabbed my knife I felt this man bite my neck hard. "No one said i couldn't put pleasure first," my eyes started to water as i froze my body couldn't move. I felt him lick my neck where he had bitten pressing himself harder into me. I'm not going to let this happen...I can't….I won't, "NO!" i yelled as in a quick movement i cut my hair from his grasp and elbowed him in the ribs. "You will regret laying a finger on me." i felt myself lose control and I didn't care, he touched me he bit me this piece of trash marked me! I quickly jammed my blade deep into his stomach, and with a smile I ripped it open letting his insides spill. My body tingled as i felt the warm blood cover me. My eyes not looking away from his watching as the light left his eyes. After i stabbed through his skull. I sadly touched my hair pulling it over my shoulders having it reach my stomach before now reaches right under my boobs. I couldn't help but sigh and walk to the door of the house and knocked.

"Carl it's me open up, please." when he opened the door he had a gun pointed at me at least he knew to be cautious. While I walked in I see Enid and she just stays emotionless. I could hear Carl shut the door and locked it, " Where is Judith?" "Right upstairs sleeping in her room." he responded I'm proud that he's ready to protect his sister. I feel really bad for sneaking out the house Allen is probably freaking out. I walk up the the stairs to Judith's room to see her in her crib i couldn't help but smile reaching over and pulling into my arms. I watched as her little chest would rise and fall with each breath. She was the sight of purity, and i wish for her to have a better life than this. I turn to look in the mirror my cut hair holding Judith. The only thought in my head was if the world wasn't hell and my family wasn't so fucked would I have made a good mother? My eyes started to swell at the thought so i kissed her head and placed her back in her crib.

The intruders have either been killed or ran away. Everyone that survived the attack gathered around the gate I looked around and couldn't find Allen. Did this idiot leave the house to look for me with Aiden. I see Aiden in the distance and ran towards him and he pulled me into a tight hug,"how fucking mental do you have to be to sneak out, and i fucking knew it too." i just laughed and see Aiden behind him letting out a sigh of relief. "Come on losers I am pretty hard to kill." i smiled as Aiden noticed the blood that covered me, and then his eyes went wider, "What in the seven blazes in fucking hell happened to your hair!" he said but before i could answer he grabbed my neck and i whimper from the pain remembering what happened. "What the shit!" I moved his hand "Don't worry about it, i took care of it." i look to the ground feeling like my body is on fire feeling disgusted. "Open the gate!" I heard from outside the gate as it is swung open and I freeze, and I see Rick running from a herd of walkers. When Rick is safe the gates are closed and shut as you can hear the many growls and groans of the walkers.

(TIME SKIP)

Skylars Pov

I just stood in the shower letting the water touch my skin I touch my neck remembering what trash could touch me, or even mark me like. I scratch it area over and over as my eyes started to burn from both disgust and pain. My nails dug into my skin, but I didn't care I just wanted to forget. When I finished I didn't bother getting the towel and just walked over to the bed and got under the sheets letting my wet body soak the sheets thinking about the safety of Daryl and Michael. "I want you both home." I whispered to the sheets as my eyes closed and everything went black

A/N: Oh MY LORD i feel so out of it writing I'm sorry this literally took forever ill get the next chapter up and running ASAP especially when Season 8 is just around the corner im trying to get these chapters fast so i am able to catch up with the season so i might rush the FUCK out of these chapters. By the way the content will get very mature in the future more swears and steamy moments! Leave a review it make such a difference and motivates me so much more THANK YOU DARLINGS!


	13. Chapter 13: Intoxicating Touch

Chapter 13

A/N: HELLO! Hope this is to your liking and I'm sorry if anyone thinks I'm rushing because i kinda am (/v) sorry but if i do i will have more content for you so here we go!

Skylar's POV

I have lost count of how many days it has been, but i know it's long enough for me to not be sleeping well I went into the bathroom and just stood in front of the mirror and say my skin was paler then it was I looked like a ghost. Walking closer I say that my face had dark circles under my eyes I haven't left the house Daryl and Michael still have not come back. The walkers outside put me on edge and I could feel others felt the same way some people have slit their wrist as a way to get out of this mess. I look out the window hugging myself tightly I can't help but let my eyes water as i feel a stray tear break out and slide down my cheek just as I wiped my tear I see the watch tower drop and destroy the wall why is this happening to Alexandria. I start to freak out I look into the mirror and see that my electric blue eyes start to glow, "NO, STOP IT! I need to relax." I started to breath looking into the mirror looking into my electric blue eyes seeing that the glow is starting to dim down. I reach into the drawer with my undergarments and reached to the back and pulled my pill bottle out removing the cap I notice that I only have two pills left. "Fuck." I curse under my breath as I slid the pill past my lips and swallowed without water. I quickly grab my bow and a bunch of arrows when I open the door I can see people running so I grab arrows and start shooting.

My arrow went straight into a walkers skull and when it fell to the floor i see Deanna bleeding in the distance with Rick giving her support. I rush over to them aiming two arrows at a time slowing the walkers and taking some out I see Aiden reach for his mother with Allen behind him. "Over here!" Jessie calls over and leads everyone into the house. My body froze in the hallway Deanna was bleeding but through the blood i see the bite marks and look at Aiden as his eyes water. "No, please god NO!" Aiden started to cry and holding his mother's hand. My heart broke at the sight I see Deanna forcing a smile I can see the pain she is trying to hide. There was a crash on the first floor rushing down the stairs I see Rick and Jessie holding the door with a couch. " board up all windows and doors!" Rick shouted, and with those words I quickly looked around and saw a book shelf and quickly tried to push. "You're to small and weak for this," i heard Allen say and he helped my push. Walkers started piling and broke the doors and windows down. "Everyone up stairs!" I yelled making sure everyone got up stairs before the couch blocked the stairs.

"That couch is not going to hold forever it will fall and those walkers are going to get up here.' I Said without even moving my eyes from the couch seeing it wobble because of the monsters on the other side. I quickly walk away and lock myself in the bathroom. The only thought that comes to mind is what if I never see Michael or Daryl ever again. I fall into a ball and pull my knees into my body I start to have a panic attack and my breathing is all over the place. I shut my eyes quickly and held onto the stone around my neck.

" _In this time, and in this place, make this a peaceful space"_

I whispered into the gem a couple of times. The gem began to glow slightly kissing the cold gem I felt my body relax. After i got up and looked in the mirror my body still was not well I felt like shit. I opened the door to see everyone wrapped in blankets covered in walker blood. Allen hands me a blanket. "It's the only way out," his eyes looked say, as I looked at the corner Aiden was hunched over with his head in his hands. I could tell that he isn't in the best mood, and so i slowly sat next to him. "Hey you ok?" i asked knowing he wasn't but i still wanted to ask at least. Aiden just stayed still till he moved his hands away from his face and his eyes were red from hold back tears. I quickly pulled him into a hug, "It's ok, just let it out." With just those few words he hugged me and let his emotions run wild. Listening to his small whimpers broke my heart. "She is not going to make it is she?' he asked knowing the answer to his very own question. All I could do was pat his back and say nothing. My heart broke as i felt his tears slide down my neck. Aiden gripped my shirt from the small of my back and gave me one last squeeze. "Thank you, I'm glad i have someone i can count on right now." Aiden took a breath and smiled at me as he let me go.

"We Have to go now that couch isn't going to hold for very long." Allen said from around the corner. I got took a breath surrounded by walkers just fantastic. I see Jessie talking to her son Sam who looks like a deer in headlights. Everyone grabs hands I hold on to Allen on my right and Aiden on my left we start walking down the stairs as I see the see of walkers. The couch was moved and they started going up the stairs. Our group stayed silent walking past every groan as they started to look at us but the smell of decay covering us masked out own smell. Once we reached the outside we heard gunshots and a loud yell came from inside the house and i felt Aiden squeeze his hold to my hand.

Once we were out of there I was really relieved. "We have to try and see if we can make it to the armory." I barely hear rick speak because i kept zoning out. I see Judith being passed from Carl to Gabriel. "Go with him i looked at both Aiden and Allen they looked at me upset. "No." they said in sync. " It wasn't a request it was a demand," I said getting irritated. The looked at me staying in the same place. "It is either you go or so help me god i will hurt the both of you." Allen just looked at me, "Fine but if you get hurt or worse then god so help me." he smiled walking toward Gabriel with Aiden soon to followed after.

(TIME SKIP)

The sun is gone walking around walking close to the armory when i felt that we seemed to have made a stop. Quickly i see that Sam stopped and he is starting to panic which is not a good thing. I hear Jessie begging him to keep moving but is a blink of an eye Sam was being eaten by walkers. Jessie starts going hysterical and starts to cry. " Come with us." i hear Carl tell her countless times i just looked away from her scream as walkers bit into her. Everything seemed to go really fast till i heard a gunshot ron hit the floor blood spilled and so did Carl my heart dropped. Rick carried Carl and we ran to the infirmary. When we reached there Denise has a gurney ready my eyes began to water as i saw his eye was missing. I was pissed pulling an amethyst crystal out and placed in Carl's hand i kiss his hand and walk out the door ready to let out a bunch of fucking steam. I pulled out my bow from off my body and just kept shooting arrows. After I lost count of how many walkers I have killed I reach for an arrow but i seem to have run out. I see rick come up in the corner of my eye he quickly killed the walker. Quickly i grabbed the dagger and started killing walkers soon more people came and helped kill the walkers.

Covered in so much blood i see a huge fire start in flames in the center of town. The flames engulfed the town shining bright. Soon the groans of walkers became silent as they began to burn. The fire started to simmer down and I just stare at the fire simmer and die. I was knocked back into reality when i large body pulls me into a hug, "thank god you're ok." my eyes water Michael is safe thank gods i hold him tight. "What happened to your hair." his eyebrows frowned as he touched the ends of my hair. I shivered at the thought, "I'm just going to head over to my house I just wanna go to bed." My eyes just glued to the floor as I turn around and start to head over to the house. "I'm not ok…I need….Daryl." I whispered to myself, I was a mess I was worried and careless I have been zoning out nonstop and it is terrifying.

I reached the house and opened the door I just want to be alone again lock myself in these four walls. I started to walk up the stairs when a knock was on the door all I could do was sigh opening the door, " Michael I said.." but I was cut off by, "It's not Michael." Just with those word my heart dropped and i felt like everything was finally going to turn for the better. I look up to see Daryl with a stupid smile I couldn't help but jump up at him and hug him, but quickly got off when he winced in pain. " Are you ok?" I see his shoulder with blood and his vest with a large gash. With a sigh i grab his hand that with just a touch sent shivers down my spine. When we reached the room Daryl sat at the edge of the bed taking his vest off. I sat behind him and looked at the injury and sigh, and get back up. " How does it look?" he asked with a smirk as I come back with stitching tools. "I mean you'll live." I responded sighing shaking my head. As I was threading the needle I feel him pull me closer by my thighs and press his head against me. "Are you going to tell me what happened to your hair." I just froze and stayed quiet i really didn't want to talk about it, I just wished it never happened because i was scared. "I'm just glad your ok, I was driving back to Alexandria because I heard it was getting attacked." I just cut him off with a kiss that gave me goosebumps. "Shut up." I smiled and kissed him once more just as i was about to walk to go stitch his wound Daryl pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. "Daryl your wound please let me stitch it." I felt shivers down my spine as I felt his hands roam. "Please." I whispered lightly wondering if I even opened my mouth. "Please what Sky?" His voice was heavy but I had to stitch up his wound first. Quickly I grabbed his hand and put them to a halt he groaned and bit my lip. "Let me stitch you up please." I said with a soft exhale he just looked a little annoyed. Sitting on the bed behind him I started to stitch the wound up, and he didn't seemed bothered by it. My hands had his blood staining them a bit, and all i could do was kiss his shoulder before getting up from the bed and put the tools on top of my dresser. "I feel like my head isn't on right when you're not around." I said looking into the mirror at myself I hear him get up from the bed and walk over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm here now." he said comforting me I turn around and pull him down to kiss him. "I'm ganna go for a shower." he just smirked, "Might I ask if that is an invitation?" I just bit his lip and walked off to the bathroom.

I ran the water and touched it to feel it warming up, once i stepped into the shower the warm water felt really good on my skin watching my skin clear up from the blood that stained my hands and body. I turn to the sound of the shower door shut all i could do was smile as he got closer. "Feel better with the shower," he said as he got under the water and pulled me closer. "Took you long enough and giggled as he placed soft kisses on my face before kissing my lips. Slowly pushing me against the wall leaving no space inbetween us. I gasped when i felt his hands started to roam around I started to feel my body ache for more of his touch. "Daryl," I gasped and just as i did he grabbed my legs and lifted me as he turned the water off in the shower. Once we reach out room dripping a trail of water he just dropped my on the bed as he towered over me while he stood. I admired his frame memorizing every inch till it reached a very attentive area and i bit my lip. I knew what i wanted and he just stood inches away from me. Daryl got on top of me as the tips of his finger glided from my breasts to my stomach which always gave me this electric feeling till he reached me already wet entrance sliding a finger in. I let out a soft gasp and I knew he enjoyed it as he stuck a second digit into me and started to move them in and out. My breathing became tight I wanted more...I needed more. My hips started to move from my pleasure rising as he added speed to his fingers. I sat up a little and grazed my lips against his before gasping once more, and my body felt like it was being taken over. Quickly with all the strength I pinned Daryl to the bed, and me being on top looking down to his smirk as my face was getting rosy as his hardness was poking me lowering my face I bit his lip as I positioned myself lowering my self slowly, and have Daryl Just grab my by the waist and slam me down. I couldn't help it as a moan left my lips, my body took over and my mind was just there for the ride as I felt every intoxicating kiss, to memorizable touch and trust. My body was reaching its limit as his thrusts became harder and longer, and each moan I made the tighter I gripped the bed sheets. Before I knew it my back arched and I just felt warmth inside me and my just layed there tangled together as he just played with my hair till I fell asleep in his arms.

A/N: Well sorry this is a really short chapter like i said im trying to get through these chapters pretty fast and sorry if the heated parts wasn't good...Ill get better. I'm going to start the next chapter asap. Please leave a review thank you it would mean a lot.


End file.
